


Shyest (translation)

by StuckyShipper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Past Child Abuse, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Team as Family
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-31 07:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckyShipper/pseuds/StuckyShipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD phát hiện rằng HYDRA dùng ADN của Steve và Bucky để tạo ra siêu chiến binh. Còn Bucky và Steve trở thành bố của một chú bé 3 tuổi luôn luôn im lặng.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shyest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256579) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



Steve đi chạy bộ vào buổi sáng và khi trở về, anh nhận được một tin nhắn yêu cầu anh và Bucky đến văn phòng của Fury (hiện thời đang ở trong tháp Stark trong khi Tony không ngừng nói về nó) ngay vì “có một chuyện rất quan trọng”. Fury đích thân gửi tin nhắn, không thông qua thư ký riêng, nên Steve cho là chuyện gì đó rất lớn. Steve cảm thấy lo lắng. Bucky chưa hoàn toàn ổn nhưng cũng đã khá hơn 6 tháng trước. Lỡ như Fury muốn Bucky gia nhập đội Avengers sao? Dĩ nhiên là Steve rất muốn cậu hỗ trợ mình nhưng không phải cậu đã chiến đấu đủ rồi sao? Cậu có thể nghỉ ngơi rồi chứ?

“Tớ sẽ từ chối thôi mà, Steve”, Bucky nói, trông cũng chẳng hào hứng mấy trong khi họ đang thay đồ. Steve nhìn lên và hơi bất ngờ còn Bucky thì cười ấm áp. “Tớ biết là cậu đang lo lắng về chuyện gì. Cậu lo là ông ta cố ép tớ tham gia cái nhóm nhỏ của cậu. Tớ cứ việc nói không thôi.”

“Không phải tớ không muốn cậu đâu”, Bucky nói thật nhanh, quay lại nhìn tủ quần áo để xem nên mặc cái áo sơ mi nào. “Tớ chỉ muốn cậu được bình yên, vậy thôi”.

Bucky cười nhẹ, tiến đến ôm chặt Steve từ phía sau, tựa đầu lên vai anh. “Tớ không biết là tớ có bao giờ được bình yên không nữa, anh bạn”.

Steve thở dài và nắm lấy tay Bucky: “Tớ đảm bảo cậu sẽ được bình yên mà”.

Bucky cười lớn: “Cậu biết là cậu sẽ chẳng làm được gì với sự cố chấp của cậu đâu, cho dù cậu là thằng ngốc cố chấp nhất quả đất này.”

“Bộ cậu không vậy sao?”, Steve khịt mũi. Bucky hôn nhẹ cổ Steve và Steve kêu lên, quay ngược lại trong vòng tay của Bucky, tựa trán họ vào nhau.”  
“Tớ không có cố chấp à nha”, Bucky lầm bầm, nhăn mặt nhìn Steve. Vấn đề là cậu không nhìn thẳng khi nói câu đó.

“Đóng nút quần lại đi, đồ tồi. Chúng ta sắp muộn rồi”.

“Cậu không đóng cho tớ sao?”, Bucky cười tinh quái làm cho Steve phải lùi lại.

“Đừng”, anh càu nhàu. “Chúng ta phải đi trong 10 phút nữa! Chúng ta sắp muộn rồi! Đừng có đến gần tớ khi chưa đóng nút quần lại. Cậu biết tớ không thể chống cự mà”.

Họ muộn thật.

“Các anh”, Fury chào họ trong khi Steve đóng cửa. Anh hơi đỏ mặt vì trông ông ta như biết lý do họ đến muộn vậy. Bucky chỉ nhướng mày vì đơn giản, cậu là Bucky.

“Tôi cũng không biết nên bắt đầu từ đâu nữa”, Fury thở dài làm cho Steve như bị đóng băng. Chắc chuyện gì đó rất lớn đây. Bên cạnh anh, Bucky chỉ nhìn một cách đề phòng.

“Từ đầu vậy”, Steve đề nghị. Bucky nhếch mép cười và Steve đá nhẹ cậu.

“Uhm… Cap. Anh nhớ là từng được thử DNA phải không?”, Fury hỏi. Steve nhíu mày bối rối.

“Uhm… tôi không biết. Có vẻ là người ta cũng xét nghiệm máu khá nhiều.”

“Không chỉ máu. Chúng tôi kiểm tra hầu hết cơ thể cậu khi anh mới tỉnh dậy.”, Fury mím môi trong khi Steve nhún vai. “Có vẻ như cái nhánh SHIELD mà giữ các mẫu vật đó cũng bị… xâm nhập”.

“HYDRA.” Bucky lầm bầm. “Ông cứ nói to ra đi. Tôi chẳng mất kiềm chế hay gì đâu”.

Fury liếc nhìn cậu trong vài giây. “Thì. Đúng vậy. HYDRA. Và chúng đã thí nghiệm với AND của anh”.

Bucky giật mình. “Chúng đã làm gì?”, cậu hỏi, có vẻ hơi mất bình tĩnh dù vừa khẳng định mình sẽ không mất bình tĩnh.

“Chúng đang tìm cách tạo ra siêu chiến binh mới”.

“Như Zola đã làm?”, Steve hỏi, tay nắm chặt.

“Không”. Fury hơi ngần ngừ: “Sinh nó ra”.

Cả văn phòng im lặng như tờ. Bucky ho khan: “Chúng, ừm, chúng sinh… con cho Steve á?”

Fury thở dài. “Không chỉ Steve”, ông thì thầm. “Chúng có mẫu từ cậu nữa, Barnes”.

“Một thử nghiệm?” Steve biết ngay từ ánh mắt của Fury rằng đó không chỉ là thử nghiệm nhưng anh đang mất bình tĩnh nên phải nói gì đó. Fury lắc đầu. Steve chửi thề và nhìn Bucky. Cậu đang ngồi yên trên ghế, mắt nhìn thẳng, hàm nghiến thật chặt.

“Chúng dùng DNA của cả hai anh để tạo ra trẻ con”, Fury tiếp tục, “Chúng tôi đã tìm ra trung tâm thí nghiệm đó vào hôm nay.”

“Trẻ con?”, Steve hỏi nhỏ trong khi Bucky lẩm bẩm.

“Chúng ta phải đi… không thể để chúng ở đó được. HYDRA không phải chỗ cho trẻ con, chúng ta… chúng ta phải cứu chúng ra”.

Fury giơ tay lên. “Chỉ có một đứa trẻ. Và nó đang bị giám sát riêng. Chỗ đó vẫn thuộc HYDRA nhưng không phải trung tâm thử nghiệm. Chúng không biết phải làm gì khi cậu bé không phải là siêu chiến binh.”

“Cậu bé?” Steve nuốt khan. “Nó bao nhiêu tuổi rồi? Nó tên gì?”

“3 tuổi. Và theo hồ sơ cũng như một số nguồn tin riêng thì chúng gọi nó là ‘Shyest’”.

Mặt Bucky tái nhợt đi, hơi thở ngắt quãng. “Đó…” Cậu mím chặt môi, cố lấy lại bình tĩnh.

“Gì? Gì vậy?” Steve hỏi.

“Đó là số sáu trong tiếng Nga”, Bucky nghiến răng, “Tức là…”.

“Các mẫu thử kia đều thất bại”, Bucky nói bình tĩnh.

“Không thành… tức là sao?” Steve hỏi gấp, “Chúng không…”. Steve không thể nói dứt câu.

“Theo như chúng tôi biết, chỉ có 2 thử nghiệm thành công nhưng đứa còn lại chết ngay sau khi sinh”. Ông nhìn họ và nói tiếp: “Nguyên nhân tự nhiên. Vì bệnh tim gì đó”.

Steve đỏ mặt. “Đúng là AND của mình”, anh lẩm bẩm.

“Thế đứa kia đâu?”, Bucky nhấn mạnh. “Dù đó không phải là cơ sở của HYDRA nhưng vẫn do HYDRA điều khiển. Chúng ta phải cứu nó ra.”

“Chúng tôi đã làm rồi”, Fury trấn an họ. “Cậu nhóc đang ở dưới lầu. Các bác sĩ đang chăm sóc nó.”

“Chuyện gì sẽ xảy ra với nó?”, Steve hỏi nhỏ. Fury nhướng mày.

“Tùy anh thôi”, ông nói. “Chú bé mang AND của cả hai anh. Các anh muốn làm gì? Để tôi cho hai người nói chuyện riêng một lúc vậy?”

Đó không hẳn là một câu hỏi và họ biết điều đó ngay từ trước khi cánh cửa đóng lại. Họ không thể để đứa bé bị tổn thương đó ở một nơi mà nó không biết, đặc biệt khi nó là con của họ.

“Thì…”, Bucky nói hớn hở, “Tớ cũng nghĩ về việc có con với cậu. Hồi chiến tranh ấy”

“Giờ hết rồi sao?, Steve hỏi nhỏ.

“Steve à, tớ thậm chí còn không thể ngủ trọn một đêm”, cậu ngước nhìn trần nhà, “Nhưng mà…”

“Nhưng mà…”, Steve nói, đan xen ngón tay họ với nhau. Bucky mất một đến hai phút để suy nghĩ. Sau đó, cậu đứng dậy và kéo Steve.

“Đi gặp con của chúng ta nào”

Họ nắm tay nhau và đi, hơi lo lắng về việc bị dòm ngó. Mọi người biết họ luôn bên nhau; họ không giấu giếm nhưng chưa bao giờ bị xuất hiện trên báo chí. Đó là kết quả của việc phải luôn đề phòng hồi ấy. Nhưng… về chuyện này thì thật sự họ không biết phải làm gì nữa. Điều duy nhất họ có thể làm lúc này là ở cạnh nhau suốt phần đời còn lại.

“Bác sĩ vẫn chưa khám xong đâu”, một đặc vụ đang canh cửa báo cho họ. Steve không thể nghe, cũng không thể thở vì anh nhìn thấy đứa bé qua lớp kính. Mái tóc màu vàng kim của Steve, mẹ anh luôn bảo màu tóc anh hồi bé như trong suốt. Đôi mắt xanh có thể là của cả hai nhưng gò má đó chắc chắn là của Bucky.

“Khốn thật”, Bucky lẩm bẩm bên anh.

“Thì, ừm…”, Steve liếm môi, “Wow!”

“Không nghi ngờ gì về quan hệ cha con”, Fury nói. “Quan hệ cha con với cả hai, tôi cho là vậy”.

“Dường như chúng hòa trộn khuôn mặt của bọn tôi với nhau vậy”, Steve nói vẻ kinh sợ.

“Không, chỉ DNA thôi”, Bucky tặc lưỡi. “Tớ không định gọi nó là Shyest đâu. Đó là một con số. Thằng bé không phải… Nó là người. Nó cần có một cái tên”.

“Tớ biết mà, Buck”, Steve nói dịu dàng, “Nhưng tớ không biết chú nhóc có phản ứng với tên gọi khác không nữa”.

“Tớ biết rõ HYDRA”, Bucky dừng lại và Steve xiết nhẹ tay cậu, “Tớ cá là chúng chả mấy khi gọi tên thằng bé đâu”.

Cậu bé ngước lên nhìn chỗ họ đang đứng cùng nhau. Tim Steve như ngừng đập khi thấy sự trang nghiêm trong đôi mắt xanh đó. Miệng cậu nhóc mím chặt, run run còn lưng thì thẳng hoàn toàn. 

“Nó đang sợ hãi”, Bucky thì thầm. “Này”, cậu nói to với tay đặc vụ, “Có ai nói cho thằng bé biết chuyện gì đang xảy ra không?”

“Nó mới 3 tuổi”, tay đặc vụ trả lời bình thản, “Nó không hiểu được gì đâu.”

“Khốn kiếp”, Bucky bật lại rồi lao vào phòng và không ai có thể can cậu lại. Steve không thể trách cậu vì, thứ nhất là Bucky thấu hiểu cái cảm giác không ai nói cho mình biết mọi chuyện và thứ hai là Steve cũng muốn đi vào thật nhanh.

“Các anh không được vào đây”, tay bác sĩ nói, mắt dán chặt vào thứ gì đó mà ông ta đang viết.

“Ông không thể xem chú bé không phải con người”, Bucky bật lại. Tay bác sĩ ngước lên nhìn, mắt mở to ra khi nhìn thấy Steve và Bucky.

“Ừm…”

“Và đây là con của chúng tôi”, Steve nói đúng những gì Bucky đang nghĩ, “Không phải mọi việc phải thông qua chúng tôi sao?”

Bucky nhìn cậu bằng ánh mắt khen ngợi và Steve khẽ nhún vai. Anh sẽ dùng mọi thứ mình có để ngăn việc ai đó bị đối xử không công bằng.

“Các anh không phải là người bảo hộ hợp pháp”, tay bác sĩ trả lời với vẻ không chắc chắn.

“Giờ thì họ thành rồi”, Fury vào ngay sau họ, vẫn biết chọn thời điểm để xuất hiện.

“Chào con”, Bucky quỳ xuống cạnh bàn để nhìn vào mắt của cậu bé, “Bố tên là Bucky”

“Bố là Steve”, Steve thêm vào, cũng gập người xuống. Đứa bé nhìn họ chăm chú nhưng không nói gì hết. “Thằng bé có nói được không?”, Steve hỏi tay bác sĩ còn gã chỉ nhún vai.

“Ở tuổi này thì được nhưng bọn tôi chưa bao giờ nghe nó nói gì cả.” 

“Các ông chỉ nói bằng tiếng Anh phải không?”, Giọng Bucky như muốn ám chỉ trình độ của gã bác sĩ.

“Không, Barnes”, Fury nói từ phía sau. “Đây là một tổ chức tình báo tuyệt mật nhưng chúng tôi chỉ thử một ngôn ngữ thôi và đó không phải thứ tiếng mà cậu bé được đặt tên theo.

Bucky lẩm bẩm gì đó về tổ chức tình báo và thâm nhập nhưng chuyển sang nói chuyện bằng tiếng Nga với cậu nhóc. Dù mắt chú bé hơi giãn to ra, chứng tỏ là nó hiểu rất rõ, nhưng cậu không nói gì hết.

“Chúng tôi rời khỏi cái phòng thí nghiệm quái quỷ này được chưa?”, Steve hỏi. Anh nhớ lại những bệnh viện mình nằm lúc bé với mùi thuốc sát trùng nồng nặc và đầy những máy móc đáng sợ.

“Các anh cứ đưa cậu bé về nhà. Chúng tôi đang gấp rút làm giấy tờ”, Fury nói.

“Gấp rút?” Steve hỏi, nhíu mày còn Fury chỉ nhún vai.

“Cậu nhóc không hề tồn tại chính thức cho đến 2 ngày trước. Không khó để chỉnh sửa. Nhất là với tổ chức tình báo”. Ông nói câu cuối trong khi liếc nhìn Bucky. Cậu đảo mắt nhưng không bị mắc câu.

“Con muốn đi chứ?”, Steve hỏi thật dịu dàng. Vai của chú nhóc hơi run run nhưng không nói gì cả. Bucky nói gì đó thật ấm áp bằng tiếng Nga, cậu nhóc run rẩy hơn. Nó vẫn không nói gì cả. Steve đứng thẳng dậy vì anh dù có là siêu chiến binh nhưng vẫn thấy mỏi khi đứng cúi người lâu vậy.

“Đi nào”, anh nói và đưa tay ra đỡ Bucky dậy. “Shyest?” Anh hỏi không chắc chắn. Cậu bé hơi rùng mình nhưng không phản ứng gì cả và Steve không biết nên vui hay buồn nữa.

“Đi ăn kem được chứ?” Bucky đề nghị. Vẫn không có phản ứng gì. Steve và bucky nhìn nhau, không biết phải làm gì.

“Giời cứ ẳm nó lên đi”, tay bác sĩ nói với vẻ cáu kỉnh. “Nó không đủ lớn để chống lại hai người đâu”.

Toàn thân Buck đông cứng lại trừ bàn tay, đang nắm chặt lại. “Không cần biết nó sợ đến mức nào à?”

“Bucky”, Steve đặt tay lên vai cậu và nắm tay cậu thả lỏng. Steve quay lại nhìn gã bác sĩ: “Ông là kiểu bác sĩ gì thế nhỉ? Thế còn việc quan tâm đến bệnh nhân thì sao?”

Bucky ngồi lên chiếc bàn bên cạnh cậu bé. “Này, nhóc”, cậu nói, “Chúng ta sẽ không làm đau con đâu, được chứ? Bố chắc là con chưa từng trải qua cảm giác đó để biết tin tưởng hay thật sự hiểu điều đó”. Cậu thở mạnh, cố gắng hạn chế cử động. “Nhưng chúng ta muốn đưa con về nhà”.

Cậu nhóc nhỏ nhìn Bucky với vẻ thăm dò một lúc lâu rồi chỉ vào Steve. Nó vẫn không nói gì cả. “Ừ, bố cũng thế”, Steve nói, “Bố hứa sẽ không bao giờ làm đau con cả.” Cậu bé nghiên đầu sang một bên và Bucky như ngừng thở.

“Y chang cậu vậy, Steve”, cậu nói, “Cậu cũng hay nghiên đầu như vậy”. Cuối cùng, dù hơi ngần ngừ, chú bé cũng vòng tay quanh cổ Bucky để cậu ẳm nó. Nhưng khi Bucky vừa đứng dậy, nó đã vặn vẹo để được thả xuống. Nó tự bước đến cửa và quay lại nhìn hai người.

“Cậu nhóc muốn tự đi kìa”, Steve nói với một cái nhún vai. Anh và Bucky đi theo cậu bé. Nó vẫn im lặng trên suốt quãng đường đi ra chiếc xe hơi đang chờ sẵn và không phản ứng gì khi được chú tài xế cho kẹo. Họ vể đến nhà và Steve mở cửa. Cậu nhóc bước vào cửa nhưng chỉ đến vậy. Nó đứng ngay cửa, lưng thẳng, cằm ngẩng lên. Nó đang đợi lệnh và cơn giận như đang bùng phát trong người Steve. Một đứa bé 3 tuổi đứng nghiêm chờ lệnh? Anh chỉ muốn đập cái gì đó.

“Haizzz”, Bucky thở dài, “Giờ thì chúng ta làm gì đây?”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve đi nhanh vào phòng ngủ để gọi cho Sam. Sam có một cháu trai và hai cháu gái tức là người duy nhất mà Steve biết là hiểu gì đó về trẻ con. Bruce giúp đỡ trẻ em ở các nước nghèo nhưng theo Steve biết thì anh ta chỉ khám chữa bệnh rồi rời đi.

“Con trai”, giọng Sam dội ngược lại, “Hai người có con sao?”

“Chuyện dài lắm”, Steve vuốt nhẹ sống mũi, “Thằng bé 3 tuổi và vẫn chưa nói một lời nào. Thậm chí nó còn không có một cái tên đàng hoàng nữa”.

“Được rồi, nhưng mà, tôi không biết gì nhiều về tâm lý trẻ con đâu. Nhưng tôi sẽ kiếm ai đó thay mình vài hôm để đến giúp các anh thử vậy.”

“Cảm ơn, Sam. Thiệt đó, anh đúng là cứu tinh”. Steve nói với giọng hơi nhẹ nhõm. Anh đã định sẽ năn nỉ nhưng Sam chưa bao giờ khiến anh phải năn nỉ cả.

“Tôi biết mà. Falcon siêu phàm luôn sẵn sàng phục vụ”. Sam cười, “Nhưng mà mai tôi mới đến đó. Tối nay thì…”, anh thở dài, “Tôi không biết phải nói gì nữa. Bên anh có phòng trống… nhưng tôi không biết nên để chú nhóc ngủ riêng không nữa. Nó chắc đang sợ chết khiếp”.

“Chắc chắn là vậy”, Steve đồng ý, “Nhưng tôi có cảm giác nó sẽ làm bất cứ điều gì mà bọn tôi yêu cầu”.

Sam gầm lên như muốn nói hộ lòng Steve: “Lũ khốn kiếp HYDRA”.

Khi Steve quay lại phòng khách, Bucky đã dỗ dành chú nhóc (đang cần tên) ngồi lên chiếc ghế sa lông. Họ đang nhìn nhau còn Steve thì thấy đáng yêu không chịu được. Chắc chắn thằng bé là con của Bucky rồi. Cái gò má cao và cái miệng đó, y hệt của Bucky.

“Ngày mai Sam sẽ đến”, Steve nói.

“Ơn Chúa”, anh lầm bầm, “Steve, chúng ta không có gì cho thằng bé cả. Phải cho nó ăn gì bây giờ. Chúng ta còn không có… cậu biết đó, quần áo trẻ con”.

“Tớ khá chắc là bọn trẻ cũng ăn như người lớn vậy, Buck”. Steve không thể nhịn cười và Bucky vỗ vào người cậu trước khi nhận ra việc mình đang làm và nhìn vào cậu nhóc một cách hối lỗi. “Con của họ”, Steve tự nhắc mình. Việc đó thật khó tin cũng như phần còn lại của câu chuyện. Fury có gửi kèm hồ sơ của cậu bé và họ phải kiểm tra thật kỹ để tìm thông tin về mẹ của nó.

“Gọi pizza được chứ?”, Steve hỏi và Bucky nhìn anh không hài lòng.

“Pizza không tốt cho trẻ con, đúng chứ? Ý tớ là, chúng ta nên cho trẻ con ăn rau, phải không?”

Steve nhún vai: “Hồi xưa tớ có ăn rau nhiều đâu mà vẫn lớn lên khỏe mạnh và to cao nè”.

Bucky khịt mũi và đảo mắt: “Hy vọng nó có tính hài hước giống tớ”

“Đúng ha”. Steve đùa cợt. “Chỉ mong là chúng ta không bị chọc cho tức điên lên suốt phần đời còn lại”.

“Này, Steve, đó là con của chúng ta mà”. Họ quay lại nhìn nó và thằng nhóc đang ngoáy mũi. “Con cậu thì đúng hơn”, Buck sửa lại trong khi đang cười hí hửng.

“Chúng ta phải tìm một cái tên cho nó, Buck”. Cả hai nhìn thằng bé lần nữa rồi nhún vai cùng lúc.

“Để xem trong hồ sơ có gì không”, Bucky đề nghị. Họ tốn 2 phút để đọc xong tập hồ sơ vì khốn kiếp, nó chỉ có 3 trang. Chả có thông tin gì về người mẹ, chỉ có ngày tháng năm sinh (hồ sơ ghi đó là “ngày bắt đầu giai đoạn 2 của thí nghiệm” và Bucky suýt nữa là xé luôn trang đó) là ngày 14 tháng 7. Hôm nay là ngày 12 rồi.

“Cậu nghĩ sao về việc tổ chức một bữa tiệc”, Steve hỏi nhỏ.

“Ừm, tớ nghĩ là việc rời khỏi đó với nó là món quà quý nhất rồi”, Bucky nói cay đắng. Steve thở dài. Cậu bé thì vẫn ngồi đó, im lặng hoàn toàn. Steve không biết nhiều về trẻ con nhưng anh chắc là chúng thường chạy chơi lòng vòng hay ít ra là không chịu ngồi yên hay gì đó.

“Alex?” Steve thử. Họ quyết định sẽ gọi từng cái tên cho đến khi thằng nhóc phản ứng, Vẫn không gì cả.

“Hay thử bằng tiếng Nga đi?” Bucky đề nghị. “Alex trong tiếng Nga không phải Alexandre đâu. Sasha?” Vẫn không có gì.

Không có phản ứng gì cho Vlad và Alexei. Chú nhóc nhăn mặt khi nghe tên Anton và làm bộ mặt nhạo bang khi nghe tên Boris, và Steve và Bucky không thể nhịn cười. Không phản ứng với tên Ivan hay Yasha.

“Chắc không phải tiếng Nga rồi”. Bucky nhún vai, “Mike?”

“Rogers?”

Bucky thở dài mạnh hơn nữa. Trước kia cậu bị buộc phải im lặng và kiên nhẫn nhưng tới nay thì cậu đã tự ra quyết định cho mình gần được một năm rồi nên cái tính nóng vội của cậu đang dần trở lại. Steve khịt mũi, chưa được 5 phút nữa.

“Đừng có chọc tớ à nha, Steven Grant Rogers!”

Cậu bé ngẩng đầu lên nhìn Bucky. “Đùa mình à?” Bucky hỏi, “Grant?”. Môi chú nhóc hơi cong lại như đang mỉm cười vậy và Bucky kêu lên. Steve cảm thấy như nghẹt thở khi nghe Bucky ngân nga: “Grant! Grant! Grant!”. Cậu nhóc cúi đầu xuống xấu hổ và mỉm cười thật sự và lén nhìn Steve qua hàng mi dày.

“Giờ thì chúng ta phải đặt trọn vẹn cái tên rồi cho Fury biết. Để làm giấy khai sinh ấy”. Rồi Steve nói tiếp cố ra vẻ thật bình thường: “Tớ nghĩ tên lót là James thì được nhất”.

Bucky đảo mắt nhưng mỉm cười: “Không phải Buchanan sao?” Steve thúc nhẹ cậu.

“Lấy họ là Barnes nhé!”

“Sao không phải Rogers?” Bucky hỏi ngược lại.

“Thì, nếu gọi nó là Grant thì hoàn toàn giống tên tớ và người ta chẳng mấy khi dùng tên lót cả. Đặt vậy thì khi đi học người ta sẽ gọi nó từ cả hai chúng ta.” Steve nhún vai và Bucky ôm vòng lấy vai anh.

“Thế còn ghép lại thì sao?” Cậu hỏi: “Rogers-Barnes?”

“Grant James Rogers-Barnes?” Steve nói ngờ vực, “Tên gì mà dài thế?”

“Cậu đang nói chuyện với một kẻ tên James Buchanan Barnes đó”, Bucky nhắc anh.

“Grant James Barnes-Rogers?” Steve đọc thử. Anh quay lại nhìn Grant. “Con thích cái nào hơn?” Vẫn là ánh mắt trống rỗng đó. “Barnes-Rogers hay Rogers-Barnes?”. Grant nhíu mày bối rối và Bucky không thể kiềm chế được.

“Giống cậu quá đi mất”, cậu nói.

“Giống cậu thì có”, Steve bắn lại.

“Được rồi nhóc, 1 hay 2?” Bucky hỏi. Cậu lặp lại câu đó trong tiếng Nga rồi nói tiếp, “Barnes-Rogers?”, cậu giơ một ngón tay lên. “Hay Rogers-Barnes?”. Lần này cậu giơ 2 ngón tay lên trong như biểu tượng hòa bình vậy và Steve không thể nín cười.

Grant nhìn chăm chú trong một phút rồi đưa một ngón tay lên. “Chọn tốt lắm”, anh nói.

“Tớ sẽ báo cho Fury”, Steve nói, “Nhưng thiệt đó, tối nay chúng ta nên ăn gì?”

“Để tớ đoán coi, cậu đang đói phải không?”, Bucky ghẹo. “Để xem.. cái món trên chương trình nấu ăn thì sao? Cơm với thịt gà và rau? Có nước sốt nữa đó.”

“Có vẻ không khó lắm”, Steve đồng ý.

Kết quả thì cơm hơi bị khô còn rau thì lại quá nhũn nhưng nước sốt ngon còn thịt gà thì vừa mềm. Sau khi tra google xem một đứa bé 3 tuổi nên ăn bao nhiêu (“Có cần làm vậy không?”, Steve hỏi và anh đã sai hoàn toàn khi tìm thấy cả một chế độ ăn cho trẻ em), họ bắt đầu ăn. Grant nhìn họ ăn trước rồi mới cầm nĩa lên (“Một đúa bé 3 tuổi có tự ăn được không?”, Bucky tự hỏi, quay lại tra google) và họ cố gắng kiềm chế phản ứng của mình lại.

Chú nhóc ăn mọi thứ trừ ớt ra. Nó chừa lại tất cả các miếng ớt bị lẫn trong nước sốt.

“Con không thích ớt sao?” Steve hỏi. Nó không trả lời nhưng Grant nhìn dò chừng khi Steve lấy cái đĩa đi. “Con ăn thêm không?”, Steve đề nghị nhưng vẫn không có phản ứng gì.

“Tớ nghĩ thằng bé đang sợ chúng ta sẽ làm gì khi nó không chịu ăn ớt”. Bucky nói nhẹ. Steve phải nhắm mắt lại trong vài giây. Anh đặt chiếc dĩa lên bàn lại và quỳ xuống cạnh ghế của Grant. “Thứ này ghê lắm phải không?” Steve hỏi, chỉ vào đống ớt trên dĩa và Grant di chuyển đầu.

“Cái đó là gật đầu phải không?” Bucky la lên, “Thằng bé gật đầu phải không?”

“Tớ cho là vậy”. Steve nhận ra rằng hơi quá khi hào hứng chỉ với một cái gật đầu nhẹ nhưng thật sự thì nụ cười nhẹ khi thằng bé nghe thấy tên mình là phản ung81 duy nhất của nó.

“Ớt gớm ghiếc”. Bucky la lên, “Wow! Đã lâu rồi tớ mới vui như vậy”.

“Buồn thế!” Steve ghẹo trong khi bỏ chiếc dĩa vô bồn rửa chén. “Tớ thấy tối qua cậu vui lắm mà?”

Bucky ngước mặt lên trên và cười vang, một hành động hiếm khi xảy ra trong cả năm nay. Tim Steve bồi hồi. “Steven Grant Rogers! Cậu không nên nói thế trước mặt trẻ con chứ!” Bucky vờ gắt gỏng. Grant ngẩng đầu lên ngay khi nghe thấy tên mình. “Ờm. Tên con được đặt từ tên tay đó nhỉ? Xin lỗi nhé!” Cậu đưa tay ra nhưng Grant chỉ nhìn “Coi nào, chúng ta phải rửa đĩa cái đã.”

Grant nhìn Bucky vẻ nghi ngờ nhưng rồi cũng nắm lấy để cậu dắt nó tới chỗ bồn rửa. Cậu bé cố rướn cổ lên nhưng nó vẫn còn quá bé. Steve cúi xuống. “Bố ẳm con được không?” , anh hỏi. Grant cắn môi trong giây lát rồi ôm lấy cổ của Steve. 

Steve thở nhanh. Anh chưa bao giờ ẳm một đứa trẻ nhỏ đến vậy. Anh từng cong người lại để chụp ảnh bọn trẻ khi bố mẹ chúng yêu cầu nhưng chuyện đó khác hoàn toàn. Khi anh đứng dậy, nhận ra Bucky đang cười một cách ấm áp trước khi quay lại bồn rửa.

“Trông cậu hợp với nó lắm”, cậu nói.

“Cậu cũng vậy thôi”. Steve nói dịu dàng. Họ cười với nhau trong giây lát rồi quay lại đống đĩa. Steve cố định Grant bằng một tay. Bucky rửa đĩa còn họ thì lau khô. Grant vẫn im lặng. Nó cố gắng dùng một chiếc khăn để lau kho chiếc dĩa nhưng có vẻ không tốt lắm. Nhưng Steve và Bucky không thể không vui khi nhìn thấy nỗ lực của nó.

“Chúng ta quá yêu nó rồi”. Bucky tuyên bố, lắc đầu và Steve đồng ý.

Họ lại không biết nên làm gì với nó tiếp. Thường thì sau khi ăn tối thì họ sẽ TV nhưng họ lại thấy không tốt khi cứ cho thằng bé dán chặt mắt vào cái TV trong khi họ vẫn chưa tìm ra cách gì đó để nó nói chuyện. Steve mang cho chú nhóc tập giấy vẽ và chì màu. Grant lấy ngay cây màu đen và bắt đầu vẽ.

“Ồ, nó thích vẽ”. Bucky nói, “Cũng hợp lý đó chứ”

Nhưng khi họ nhìn vào cái mà nó vẽ thì, một bản thiết kế căn hộ của họ với nhà bếp và phòng khách. Có vài chỗ được đánh dấu X.

“Dấu X đó là cái gì thế?” Steve hỏi to và nhận ra Bucky đang nghiến chặt răng.

“Đó là điểm mù, Steve. Nơi mà kẻ đột nhập có thể trốn hay một tay bắn tỉa không thể nhìn thấy được”

“Chúng huấn luyện thằng bé thành sát thủ ư?” Steve phải cố kiềm chế hết mức để không đấm vào tường. Bucky trông như muốn nôn.

“Này, Grant”. Bucky cố giữ giọng điềm tĩnh nhưng không thể nên cậu ho khan, “Bản thiết kế của con tốt lắm. Nhưng con có muốn… vẽ gì khác không? Một chú cún hay gì đó?”

Grant nhíu mày và Steve khá chắc đó sẽ là câu trả lời duy nhất của thằng bé. “Để bố cho con xem nhé!” Steve hỏi còn Grant thì vẫn vậy, không nói gì cả. Nó buông cây bút chì ran gay mà không tranh cãi. Steve phác thảo nhanh hình một chú cún con. Chú chó nhỏ đang cười hạnh phúc. Grant nhìn bức tranh chằm chằm, mày nhíu sát vào nhau.

“Chắc nó chưa từng thấy con chó nào cả.” Steve lẩm bẩm. Nhưng Grant bất ngờ đưa tay ra. Steve đưa lại cây bút cho nó. Cậu nhóc đánh dấu X lên khắp hình chú chó, như là trong bản thiết kế căn hộ vậy. Steve phải đứng lên và đi nhanh vì mỗi điểm X chính là mỗi chổ hiểm trên cơ thể. Anh cố nuốt nước mắt. Bucky thì thầm với chú bé bằng tiếng Nga. Chỉ mới vài giờ nhưng trong người Bucky sụt sôi ước muốn bảo vệ Grant. Việc thằng bé nhìn thấy một chú cún và liên hệ tới cách giết nó làm cho Steve giận điên người. Anh muốn tìm ra kẻ nào gây nên chuyện này và đánh vài dấu X lên cơ thể hắn.


	3. Chapter 3

Họ giúp Grant đánh răng bằng chiếc bàn chải thừa được cất trong tủ. nhưng vì nó quá lớn nên thằng bé nhăn nhó trong lúc họ làm thế. Nó gắng ngửa đầu ra và lùi lại khi Bucky cố chải thật kỹ răng của nó rồi đông cứng lại, nhìn Bucky bằng đôi mắt to và sợ hãi.

“Không sao đâu!” Bucky dỗ dành nó: “Chúng ta sẽ không làm đau con đâu nhóc. Bố hứa đó”.

Họ cho thằng bé mặc chiếc áo thun nhỏ nhất mà họ có. Dù vậy thì nó cũng dài quá đầu gối và cứ liên tục tuột qua vai nó. Steve lén chụp một bức ảnh vì anh thấy thằng nhóc dễ thương không chịu được – giống hệ Bucky – từ cái bĩu môi khi nó ngặm cái cổ áo đến mái tóc rối bù và đôi chân trần mập mạp đó.

Steve gửi bức ảnh cho Sam và anh ta trả lời: “Thằng nhóc đáng yêu quá”.

“Gen tốt mà”, Steve trả lời.

“Nó không có con gấu bông nào cả”, Bucky nhăn nhó.

“Bucky, theo cậu thì trước giờ thằng bé có con nào không?” Steve hỏi nhẹ. Bucky đứng chống hông và Steve đành chịu thua: “Chờ tí nhé!”. Anh mang ra một chú Bucky Bear. Anh mua nó hồi anh mới thức dậy và thứ đó ở trên giường anh suốt một thời gian dài khi anh đau đớn với nỗi nhớ Bucky. Bucky nhìn chằm chằm rồi nhướng mày với Steve.

“Bucky Bear à?”

Steve hơi đỏ mặt. “Tớ nhớ cậu.” Anh nhún vai và mặt Bucky giãn ra.

“Rồi nhóc, đây là Bucky Bear.” Cậu nói, tay đặt chú gấu lên giường, bên dưới tấm ra. Grant nhìn chú gấu nằm trên giường và nằm ngay xuống nền nhà, co tròn người lại.

“Này, con đang làm gì vậy?” Steve hỏi. “Sao không lên giường?” Grant lại ngước đầu lên, nhíu mày và Steve cố nén lại tiếng cười vì thằng bé quá sức đáng yêu. Steve chỉ về phía cái giường còn Grant chỉ về phía con gấu.

“Ngủ với nó kìa”, Bucky nói. “Như vầy nè”. Anh nằm lên giường và ôm lấy chú gấu sao đó leo xuống lại. “Thấy không? Như vậy đó!”

Grant trèo lên giường – và thằng bé cần một chút giúp đỡ và lần này Steve không thể nhịn được cười khi Bucky đẩy mông thằng bé để giúp nó leo lên – rồi nó ôm lấy con gấu y như Bucky vừa làm. Steve và Bucky đứng suy nghĩ khoảng 1 phút.

“Chúng ta có phải kể truyện không nhỉ?”

“Chúng ta không có cuốn sách trẻ em nào hết. Hát ru được không?”

“Thế cậu có biết bài nào không?”

“Chả có cái nào dành cho con nít 3 tuổi hết. Có cái bài gì đó về cô gái ở Nantucket…”

Cuối cùng thì họ hát bài Bitsy Spider vì đó là bài duy nhất mà họ nghĩ ra. Bucky thêm điều này vào danh sách cần tra trên google cùng với câu hỏi “liệu trẻ em 3 tuổi có phải tắm hàng ngày không” và “mấy giờ thì cho bọn trẻ đi ngủ”, Grant nhìn họ chăm chú với cái cau mày quen thuộc. Steve cho rằng chú nhóc nghĩ cả 2 người bị hâm

Nhưng mà nó cũng đang trải nghiệm cảm giác mới.

Họ tắt đèn nhưng chỉ khép hờ cửa và đèn ở hành lang vẫn sáng. Chỉ mới 8 giờ mà họ đã thấy kiệt sức rồi. Họ cũng chỉ khép hờ của phòng mình để phòng hờ. Họ không nói gì nhiều trước khi lên giường nhưng khi nằm cạnh nhau, ôm nhau, Bucky không thể nén được tiếng thở dài.

“Ừm”, Steve thấu hiểu.

“Chúng ta không biết chúng đã làm gì thằng bé cả”, giọng Bucky hơi nghèn nghẹn vì anh đang úp mặt vào cổ Steve. Steve vuốt dọc sống lưng Bucky.

“Cậu thấy chúng mình làm có tốt không?” Steve hỏi.

Bucky cười cay đắng: “Không. Nhưng cậu cũng vậy mà”.

“Ừm, chắc rồi”

Họ im lặng. “Chuyện này, cậu biết đó, không làm cho tớ nhớ lại chuyện gì cả. Nó chỉ khiến tớ muốn giết HYDRA nhiều hơn thôi”

“Tớ cũng có lỗi nữa” Steve lẩm bẩm. “Sao tớ lại vẽ một con chó thay vì…”

“Chúng ta sẽ cho nó gặp bác sĩ tâm lý”. Bucky nói nhanh trước khi họ quá lún sâu vào các suy nghĩ tiêu cực. “Tớ biết là tớ cư xử không tốt khi mới gặp bác sĩ tâm lý…” Steve khịt mũi, vì thực sự thì Bucky đã đập nát một cái bàn và làm trật khớp tay một bác sĩ tâm lý, “… nhưng thật sự thì tớ đã khá hơn, cậu biết đó. Tớ không muốn đứa bé này, con của chúng ta, không được giúp đỡ”.

Steve hôn vào trán Bucky. “Tớ mừng là chúng ta có con dù tình huống này không tốt cho lắm.”

Bucky không nói gì trong một lúc lâu và Steve định đi ngủ thì cậu lên tiếng: “Tớ không biết chúng ta có làm được không nữa, Steve”

“Bucky, cậu đã làm rất tốt, hơn tớ rất nhiều”

“Mới có 4 tiếng chớ mấy”. Bucky chỉ ra. “Ý tớ là về lâu dài thì sao? Lỡ thằng bé gặp ác mộng rồi đến đánh thức tớ còn tớ lại bị giật mình và khiến nó bị thương thì sao?”

“Cậu sẽ không vậy đâu?” Steve khẳng định chắc chắn dù không có căn cứ nào cả. Bucky cố làm cho Steve tỉnh ngủ. Cậu khẽ lắc đầu nhưng không nói gì cả. Steve gần như đã ngủ khi cậu thì thầm:

“Chà, nếu tớ phải chăm sóc một đứa con thì tớ vui vì nó cũng là một phần của cậu”

“Yêu cậu, Buck”, Steve thì thầm.

“Tớ cũng yêu cậu, Steve”

 

Bucky bật dậy. Trời vẫn còn tối và cậu quay lại nhìn đồng hồ, mới 3h48. Cậu không gặp ác mộng. Rồi cậu nghe thấy thứ âm thanh đã đánh thức cậu dậy, tiếng khịt mũi thật khẽ đến từ phòng của Grant. Ngay khi cậu tuột ra khỏi vòng tay của Steve, anh thức dậy ngay. Cả hai người đều đã trải qua huấn luyện quân đội nên không ai bị mơ màng khi thức dậy cả. Steve đang ngủ và giờ thì anh đã tỉnh táo.

“Ác mộng?” Steve hỏi nhưng trước khi Bucky trả lời thì lại có một tiếng khịt mũi khác. Khuôn mặt của Steve làm cho Bucky thấy đau lòng thêm.

“Đi nào”, Bucky đứng dậy và kéo theo Steve. “Tớ cá là trước giờ chưa ai an ủi khi nó gặp ác mộng cả.”

Khuôn mặt buồn của Steve giờ còn buồn hơn nữa.

Bucky mở cửa thật chậm, không muốn làm chú nhóc thêm sợ nữa nhưng có vẻ vẫn chưa đủ chậm, vì khi cánh cửa vừa mở ra, Grant bắt đầu khóc nấc lên. Trông Steve như muốn lao vào thật nhanh. Bucky mở đèn.

“Này nhóc, con vẫn an toàn mà”, cậu hứa. Cậu không nói ổn rồi vì cậu không biết rõ HYDRA đã làm gì nhưng chắc chắn là nó không ổn. Grant cố bò thật nhanh về phía bên kia của chiếc giường, cố tránh thật xa cửa, quay đầu lại nhìn họ bằng ánh mắt khiếp sợ. Bucky nghiến răng chặt đến mức chúng như vỡ ra.

“Chúng đánh nó khi thằng bé gặp ác mộng”, giọng Steve lạnh lùng và có ánh mắt giết người. Bucky chỉ có thể gật đầu. Cậu nín thở, đếm đến mười rồi mới tìm lại được giọng của mình.

“Grant!”, cậu nói dịu dàng, nhớ lại cảm giác của mình khi mới trở về và nghe Steve gọi tên mình một cách hiền từ. “Grant, chúng ta sẽ không làm đau con đâu. Bố hứa đó!” Họ không bước lại gần giường nhưng Bucky ngửa tay ra. Steve làm theo.

Grant khẽ đưa tay ra để nắm cái gì đó và Steve nhận ra Bucky Bear đã rơi xuống đất trong cơn trốn chạy của Grant. Anh nhặt nó lên và đưa cho Grant, hành động một cách từ tốn. Grant ôm chặt con gấu vào ngực và vùi mặt vào đầu nó. Bucky khẽ gãi đầu.

“Grant!” cậu gọi khẽ. Thằng bé ngưng khóc nấc nhưng hơi thở nó dồn dập như đang khóc thật to. “Bố ôm con nhé?”. Như dự đoán, chú nhóc chỉ nhìn. Bucky mở rộng vòng tay ra và Steve làm theo. Grant nhìn chăm chú. Họ đứng đối diện nó và mở rộng vòng tay còn nó cố rút người lại xa hơn.

“Ổn rồi”. Steve nói. “Ổn rồi mà”. Anh hạ tay xuống, thở dài, gãi nhẹ cổ mình. “Tớ không biết phải làm gì cả”.

“Tớ cũng thế. Nhưng chúng ta không thể bỏ thằng bé một mình được”, Bucky thừa nhận.

“Chắc chắn không”, Steve đồng ý. Anh lùi lại, tựa lưng vào tường và ngồi tụt xuống. Bucky làm theo. Grant do dự bò lại vào giữa giường, nhìn họ chăm chú để xem xét phản ứng của họ. Bucky không biết mặt mình ra làm sao nhưng nó cũng không khiến Grant dừng lại. Nó bò tới sát mép giường rồi nằm xuống. Nó nhìn họ, nhìn họ bằng đôi mắt to tròn ấy. Mi mắt của nó vẫn còn ướt nước mắt. Thằng bé ngậm ngón tay cái và nhìn họ bằng đôi mắt dè chừng, vậy nên Bucky đoán chúng không cho phép thằng bé mút tay.

Dần dần, mí mắt Grant bắt đầu khép lại nhưng rồi lại bật mở để tiếp tục nhìn họ. Bucky không chắc là nó muốn đảm bảo họ vẫn ở đó để canh chừng hay là nó lo họ sẽ đánh đập nó. Steve gối đầu lên vai Bucky còn Bucky thì tựa vào đầu anh. Cậu nghĩ họ sẽ ngồi đó cho đến khi Grant ngủ rồi quay lại giường. Nhưng mỗi khi họ nghĩ thằng bé đã ngủ say thì nó lại giật bắn người rồi quay lại nhìn họ bằng đôi mắt to, sợ hãi.

Bucky thức dậy với cảm giác như bị trẹo cổ, nhưng Grant đang nằm dang rộng chân tay trên giường, miệng há to và chảy nhớt vào tai Bucky Bear và cậu cho đó là một điều đáng mừng. Bucky và Steve đỡ nhau dậy, cố giữ tiếng càu nhàu về việc phải ngồi ngủ cả đêm nhỏ hết mức có thể. Họ chuồn ra nhà bếp và nhận ra mới chỉ 6h.

“Trang web đó bảo trẻ con phải thức dậy lúc 6h30”, Steve nhắc Bucky.

“Nhưng nếu ban đêm nó ngủ không được thì sao?”

“Tớ cũng không rõ”. Steve nhún vai. “Tớ đi làm cháo bột yến mạch đây.”

“Chúng ta nên mua cái thứ trứng khủng long đó”. Bucky đề nghị. “Vì giờ chúng ta có con rồi mà”.

“Bucky, tớ biết cậu để ý món đó mấy tháng nay rồi, đừng có đem Grant ra biện hộ chứ!” Steve ghẹo khi anh đang lấy ra hộp bột yến mạch. Bucky nhún vai không chút bối rối.

“Chỉ tò mò thôi mà”, Bucky đáp lại. Họ nghe thấy tiếng bước chân từ ngoài hành lang nên quay lại nhìn và thấy Grant đang đứng ngay cửa nhìn trộm họ. Steve thở mạnh bên tai Bucky.

“Cứ như là phiên bản lỗi của trò chơi trốn tìm vậy”, anh thì thầm. “Grant!” Anh gọi to hơn làm cho mắt chú nhóc mở to ra. “Con có đói không?”

Grant không nói gì cả nhưng đi thẳng vào phòng bếp, tay ôm chặt Bucky Bear. Bucky đỡ nó lên ghế trong khi nó dụi mắt bằng nắm tay tròn trịa và ngáp to khiến cho Bucky cảm thấy không đỡ nỗi mức độ đáng yêu của cậu nhóc. Thật sự thì dù có ngại đến mấy và dù họ không biết người phụ nữ bí ẩn trong bài toán này là ai cả, Steve và Bucky cũng phải công nhận rằng đứa con của họ quá sức là dễ thương, 

Grant hơi nhăn mũi khi nhìn thấy tô cháo yến mạch nhưng khi Bucky cho thêm đường và sữa vào thì nó ăn sạch sành sanh, trừ mớ hạt hồ đào mà Steve cho vào. Bucky le lưỡi chọc Steve vì cậu đã khẳng định với anh là bọn trẻ rất ghết mấy loại hạt. Và rồi, hai người họ cười nắc nẻ vì dù họ đã 28 tuổi hay gì đó và đã trải qua thời chiến, họ vẫn có thể trêu đùa nhau về quan niệm của bọn trẻ con về các loại hạt.

Steve đi tắm trong khi Bucky và Grant rửa bát dĩa. Khi cậu ẳm Grant lên cao ngang bồn rửa, Grant nhìn cánh tay trái của Bucky một cách tò mò. Nó gõ thử, mắt mở to ra khi nghe thấy âm thanh mà nó vô tình tạo ra và quay lên nhìn Bucky một cách lo lắng.

“Không sao đâu”, Bucky nói với chú nhóc, “Con muốn sờ thử hay làm gì cũng được”. Thế là Grant chạm tay và ngôi sao, rồi nó rướn tới lấy chiếc khăn lau để họ cùng bắt đầu làm việc.

Bucky đổi chỗ với Steve sau khi anh tắm xong. Khi Bucky ra khỏi nhà tăm, cậu nghe thấy tiếng nói chuyện của Steve nên đứng ngoài hành lang để nghe trộm. Cậu tò mò và cậu thấy cũng chẳng có vấn đề gì cả.

“Khi bố 8 tuổi, bố bị ốm rất nặng, có thể sẽ không qua được nhưng mà Bucky đã lẻn vào viện để đưa cho bố chiếc chăn len mà mẹ cậu ấy đan, vì Bucky biết bố sợ và những người trong bệnh viện không cho bà ở lại qua đêm. Vậy nên nhé, con đừng có lo gì hết vì cậu ấy sẽ luôn chăm sóc và yêu thương con.” Bucky định đi vào phòng thì câu nói tiếp theo khiến cậu khựng lại. “Daddy của con là một người rất vĩ đại”.

“Daddy?” Cậu thấy hơi choáng. Cậu là Daddy. Cậu đã là một người bố. Cậu nghĩ về bố của mình và nhăn nhó. Cậu sẽ không trở thành một người bố như vậy đâu. Còn Steve thì lại không nhớ nổi bố của mình. Bucky bắt đầu thấy hốt hoảng. Làm sao họ có thể làm bố tốt khi mà chẳng ai trong họ từng nhìn thấy một người như vậy?”

Steve ngước lên khi cậu bước vào, ánh mắt ngây thơ. “Cậu tắm kiểu gì lâu thế nhỉ?” Anh ghẹo cậu.

“Daddy”, Bucky ngân nga. Mặt Steve ửng hồng.

“Ừm thì, là cậu đó”, Steve tuyên bố chắc nịt.

“Cậu cũng vậy mà”, Buky chỉ ra. Mặt Steve hết đỏ mà chuyển sang màu tái.

“Ôi, thật là…”, anh thở dài, “Chúng ta không biết cách làm bố”.

“Đúng là vậy”, Bucky đồng ý. Cả hai người nhìn Grant. Nó đang chơi với cuốn tập vẽ, vẽ một đống vòng xoáy màu đen. Cả hộp chì màu bị bỏ rơi trên bàn vì thằng bé chỉ dùng mỗi màu đen.

“Chúng ta có nên cho nó đi tắm không?”, Bucky hỏi.

“Tớ nghĩ là chỉ vào buổi tối thôi. Trước khi đi ngủ?

“Tớ không nhớ là mình có tắm nhiều đến vậy?” Bucky nhăn trán suy nghĩ còn Steve bật cười.

“Tớ biết Grant lấy cái điệu bộ đó từ ai rồi”, anh nói.

“Cái giề? Từ cậu chớ còn ai nữa, kẻ hay lo kia”. 

Steve đảo mắt. “Chúng ta không thể tắm cho nó rồi lại không có gì để thay vào”.

“Chúng ta có dám mạo hiểm đi ra ngoài không?”, Bucky tự hỏi.

“Thử thì mới biết chứ”, Steve nói.

Kết quả là rất tồi tệ.

Grant mang theo Bucky Bear. Không sao cả. Nó mặc lại bồ đồ hôm qua mà không kêu ca gì hết. Chú nhóc không chịu nắm tay ai hết, cả Steve lẫn Bucky. Steve liền nắm lấy tay Bucky, thế là Grant nắm chặt bàn tay còn lại của Steve. Nhưng khi Steve buông tay Bucky ra, Grant cũng buông tay Steve ra. Giờ thì họ lại đi vào khu thương mại PDA này ngày thứ hai liên tiếp. Nhưng chuyện đó không hề tệ tí nào. Bucky thích cảm giác người ta nhìn thấy họ nắm chặt tay nhau đi mua sắm, gia đình mới của họ.

Họ đến cửa hàng Baby Gap. Họ biết nó tồn tại vì nó nằm ngay đường chạy của họ. Một trong những cô bé bán hàng thốt lên khi nhìn thấy Grant và chạy đến nựng nó. Nó nhìn cô bằng cái nhíu mày quen thuộc và cô bé tiếp tục khen nó đáng yêu thật to khiến nó không thoải mái và thằng bé ôm chặt chân Bucky. Lần này, Bucky cũng muốn hét to lên như vậy.

Nhưng mà cậu không làm.

Họ nhìn xung quanh một cách bất lực và cô bé bán hàng lúc nãy bắt đầu dẫn họ đi vòng quanh cửa hàng. Đây là lúc mà họ nhận ra Steve mê mẩn áo khoác trẻ em. Anh lựa ra bốn màu khác nhau và không chịu để lại cái nào cả dù Bucky liên tục chọc ghẹo. 

Bucky không cười lâu vì khi nhìn thấy một dãy quần áo có in hình khủng long, cậu đã thấu hiểu cảm giác của Steve. Có một cặp áo khoác hình khủng long, và cậu mừng như bắt được vàng. Họ liên tục đưa mọi thứ cho Grant chịn nhưng cậu nhóc dĩ nhiên là không đưa ra ý kiến nào cả.

“Các anh vừa nhận nuôi chú bé sao?” Cô bé hỏi. “Nhìn chú nhóc giống y hệt hai anh nên em nghĩ nó là con của cả hai?”

“Ừm…” Steve ấp úng và cô bé vội đưa tay lên.

“Xin lỗi! Em quá tọc mạch rồi” Bucky trân trọng sự ý tứ của cô gái.

Họ đóng gói mọi thứ và vì giờ họ khá dư dã nên họ cho chuyển tất cả đến tận nhà. Vậy nên, họ không phải đi lòng vòng với một đống túi nữa. Thế cũng tốt vì giờ họ đến khu vực mà cô bé bán hàng giới thiệu để mua bát, dĩa, nĩa cở nhỏ dành cho em bé cũng như là thứ gì đó gọi là “bình nước em bé”, bàn chải đánh răng cỡ nhỏ kèm theo kem đánh răng cho trẻ con.

“Mệt quá!” Steve rên rỉ khi anh cầm một chai dầu gội không cay mắt và thảy vào xe hàng. Bucky lẩm bẩm đồng ý nhưng mà cậu đang bị phân tâm bởi vài kẻ nào đó đang bám đuôi họ. Cổ cậu cứ nhói lên từ lúc chúng đi vào cửa hàng nên cậu chắc đó không phải là khách mua hàng thông thường.

Steve hỏi Grant thích chú vịt nhựa vàng hay xanh nhưng cuối cùng cho luôn cả hai vào xe vì nó không nói gì cả. Thằng bé đang ngồi trong xe, ở cái ghế ngồi dành cho trẻ con và nó thử đá vào Steve để xem phản ứng của anh. Steve vờ không biết vì anh không biết mình nên làm gì cả. Anh sợ rằng Grant sẽ sợ chết khiếp nếu như anh lỡ nặng lời với nó.

“Này, nhớ Versailles không?” Bucky hỏi điềm tĩnh. Vai Steve hơi căng ra nhưng anh vẫn đứng yên. 

“Ừm. Lần 1 hay lần 2?” Steve hỏi. Khi Bucky mới trở về, cậu đã bắt Steve phải thiết lập chế độ cảnh báo. Versailles là mật hiệu ám chỉ việc bị theo dõi vì đội Howling Commandos đã bị theo dõi suốt chiến tranh ở vùng Versailles. Câu hỏi của Steve ý là HYDRA hay ai khác.

“Hmm, lần 1?” Bucky vờ suy nghĩ. Cậu không chắc đó là HYDRA nhưng vì có Grant ở đây nên cậu nghĩ vậy. Tay Steve xiết chặt cái xe đẩy.

Bucky búng tay: “Này, hình như chúng ta quên mua quần nhỏ cho anh bạn nhí này rồi. Tớ sẽ đi lấy chúng vậy, cậu đến hiệu sách trước đi.

“Được lắm!” Steve hôn gió Bucky khiến cho cậu cười khoái chí.

Cậu quay lưng lại và bước thẳng tới khu vực bán quần lót và tất của trẻ em. Kẻ theo dõi ngớ ngẩn đang núp sau một kệ hàng phía sau cậu, nhưng Bucky không ngốc như gã. Mất chừng bốn giây để cậu nhận ra kẻ đó dựa vào việc quan sát giày mà những người xung quanh đang mang và tiếng bước chân của họ. Một thằng oắt con gầy nhẵn, khoảng ngoài 20 tuổi và nói thiệt thì Bucky không thể nhìn thấy vũ khí của nó. Cậu thấy hơi bối rối. Sao thằng oắt này lại theo dõi họ chứ? Cậu vờ xem thử đống quần lót Iron Man – có chết cũng không mua đâu – và trong khi một người phụ nữ mang bầu đang rời khỏi cửa hàng, cậu tóm lấy thằng nhóc và xoay bẻ ngoặc tay nó.

“Mày làm cho ai hả?” Bucky gầm lên. Thằng oắt kêu lên hoảng hốt.

“The Enquirer”, nó nuốt mau. Bucky cố kiềm lại.

“Cái gì?” Cậu hỏi.

Thằng nhóc lôi chiếc Iphone ra và Bucky nhận thấy rằng camera đang hoạt động. “Tôi là phóng viên”.

Bucky hít một hơi thật sâu. Cậu đã quá căng thẳng, chuẩn bị tinh thần để chiến đấu kẻ mà cậu cho là HYDRA này nhưng hóa ra đó chỉ là một tay paparazzi ngớ ngẩn bám theo chụp ảnh họ và Grant đi mua sắm và giờ máu cậu đang sôi lên. Cậu giật chiếc điện thoại. 

“Này” Tên nhóc cố giật lại nhưng dừng lại ngay khi Bucky nhìn nó bằng ánh mắt chết người nhất của Chiến binh Mùa Đông. Bucky kiểm tra cái máy – tầm 20 tấm hình chụp họ - kể cả tấm ba người họ nắm tay nhau. Mặt Grant bị che khuất trong tấm ảnh. Bucky xóa hết những bức có Grant trong đó và trả lại máy.

“Cậu có thể bán những tấm tôi để lại”, Bucky nói với nó và áp sát lại. “Nhưng nếu cậu nói với ai về thằng bé hay nếu cậu dám lén lút chụp ảnh thằng bé, tôi sẽ lùng ra cậu. Và cậu sẽ phải trả giá, hiểu chứ?”

“Rõ, thưa ngài”. Thằng nhóc đang hoảng sợ cực độ và Bucky cảm thấy không vui lắm.

“Nhưng mà, cậu có thể tung tin về chuyện yêu đương giữa Bucky Barnes và Captain America.”

Mặt thằng ranh thộn ra. “Chuyện đó có gì đâu mà tung”, nó nói, có vẻ muốn đảo mắt, “Ai cũng biết hết rồi”.

Bucky thả nó ra và chộp lấy một lố quần nhỏ Captain America và thêm 1 lố hình khủng long. Bọn trẻ không cần nhiều quần nhỏ, đúng không nhỉ? (Về sau, cậu nhận ra 2 lố là đủ rồi, chưa nói đến quá nhiều)

Cậu quay lại và Steve nhướn mày. “Thế nào?”

“Paparazzi”. Bucky lắc đầu giận dữ. “Xóa hết mấy tấm có dính Grant trong đó. Tớ để lại vài bức và bảo thằng ranh đó có thể tung tin về chuyện yêu đương của chúng ta và cậu biết nó nói gì không? Ai cũng biết hết rồi.”

“Gì? Họ biết sao?” Bộ mặt bất ngờ của Steve buồn cười không chịu được. “Làm sao mà…?”

“Không biết nữa, anh bạn. Chắc nó muốn được trả tiền để tung tin hay gì đó.” Bucky nhún vai. “Dù gì tớ thấy cũng không tệ lắm, dù có cả đống người đang truy lùng thằng bé ngoài kia.”

“Chúng ta nên củng cố hệ thống phòng thủ không?” Steve hỏi. Anh nhìn thấy đống quần lót hình Captain America và đảo mắt.

“Steve, chẳng có hệ thống phòng thủ nào trên thế giới bì được với tớ đâu.” Bucky nhắc Steve, hơi kiêu căng một chút. Nụ cười của Steve kể cũng xứng với cái kiêu căng đó.

“Thích thật đó”. Steve thì thầm, tựa vào người cậu. “Người bảo vệ mạnh mẽ của tớ”.

“Mh-mmm”

“Luôn luôn giúp tớ được an toàn”.

“Đó là nhiệm vụ mà”.

“Phóng dao trong bếp để giết sạch lũ nhện”.

Bucky đẩy anh ra, “Có một lần chớ mấy và lần đó là do tớ hoảng quá thôi”.

“Bucky, có sao đâu, chẳng có gì sai khi mà sợ lũ côn trùng cả. Nhiều người còn mắc hội chứng Arachnophobia kia mà. Tớ không nghĩ ai đó trong số họ sát thủ chuyên nghiệp cả, nhưng cậu biết đó, ai cũng có điểm yếu hết. Tớ thấy bất ngờ khi cậu không sợ Natasha đó.” Steve nói tới đó rồi bật cười khoái trá.

Họ đang tính tiền thì Grant bắt đầu đá vào Steve nữa. Khá mạnh. Vì dĩ nhiên, anh chẳng thấy đau gì nhưng mà không tốt chút nào. Bucky không thể chịu nổi khi ai đó đánh Steve. Steve cố lờ đi nhưng Grant không dừng lại.

“Này , anh bạn, có thể đừng đá tớ không?” Steve hỏi vui vẻ. Grant híp mắt lại và tiếp tục đá. Nhân viên thu ngân nói tổng tiền và thổi bong bóng trong khi chờ Steve quẹt thẻ. Bucky cho hết túi hàng vào xe đẩy.\

“Anh phải quay ngược thẻ lại”. Tay nhiên viên nói vẻ nhàm chán. Offf. Grant lại đá Steve nữa.

“Xin lỗi, tôi nghĩ nó hoạt động cả hai chiều”. Steve với bộ mặt cụ ông ngây thơ trông buồn cười vô cùng nhưng mà Steve thích làm thế vì mọi người thấy nó cực kỳ đáng mến. Whack. Một cú đá nữa. Anh cho thẻ vào. Đá. Thẻ đang khởi động. Đá. Biên lai đang in ra. Đá. Steve đứng xa cái xe đẩy 1 tí nhưng tay anh vẫn nắm chặt cái xe vì lo nó sẽ chạy mất. Đá.

“Grant”, Bucky nạt nó một cách giận dữ, “Đừng có đá bố con như vậy nữa”.

Cả người Grant đông cứng lại, chỉ trừ đôi tay đang cố siết chặt Bucky Bear. Chú bé mở to mắt nhìn Bucky và môi dưới của nó rung rung. Khi họ ra gần đến cửa thì nó bắt đầu nức nở.

“Này, này, Grant!” Bucky nói và Grant khóc to hơn, cố tránh xa cậu. Steve không biết phải làm gì cả.

“Grant, cậu ấy không định đánh con hay gì đâu!” Steve trấn an nó. Grant đưa cánh tay không bận siết chặt Bucky Bear vòng quanh cổ Steve và vùi mặt vào vai Steve. Chí ít thì tiếng khóc của nó cũng nhỏ bớt.

Bucky cầm túi hàng, cảm thấy như ai đó đá vào bụng cậu. Không biết bố của Bucky từng quát cậu bao nhiêu lần? Nhưng Bucky không muốn trở thành người bố kiểu vậy.

“Thôi nào”, Steve trấn an cậu khi họ ra khỏi cửa hàng. Grant đã ngừng khóc nhưng vẫn để cho Steve ẳm nó. Thằng bé chưa từng chịu cho ai ẳm kể từ lúc họ biết nó. Để xem nào, chưa tới 24 tiếng. “Cậu không làm gì sai hết”

“Cậu không nhìn thấy sao?”, Bucky nói với vẻ chán nản, “Nó sợ tớ chết khiếp”.

“Buck, thằng bé sợ tất cả mọi thứ. Tớ chắc là cả cuộc đời nó chưa từng bị nhắc nhở mà không đi kèm đánh đập. Rất mất thời gian để xây dựng lòng tin nhưng chúng ta cũng không thể nuôn chìu nó được. Nó đá tớ từ hồi nãy mà tớ lại không nói gì cả. Đó là lỗi của tớ”.

Bucky mỉm cười và chạm vào tay của Steve. “Có phải cậu lén đọc báo viết về dạy dỗ trẻ con không?”

“Yep!”Steve thừa nhận ngay. “Tại hồi đó cậu có một bầy em gái mà”.

Bụng Bucky quặn lại khi nghe nhắc đến em gái mình. “Ước gì Becca ở đây.” Bucky bang khuâng nói. “Con bé rất tốt với trẻ con. Hồi xưa…”

“Ừ, và con bé bắt chúng ta phải làm hết cái này đến cái kia”. Steve đảo mắt và Bucky cười vang.

“Con bé hơi bị độc tài”

“Không biết có phải nó học từ anh mình không?” Steve trêu chọc.

Grant đã ngủ từ trước khi họ về đến nhà và Bucky không biết cái nào dễ thương hơn, khuôn mặt của Grant khi ngủ trên vai Steve hay cái bản mặt hí ha hí hửng của Steve khi được Grant ôm. Bucky chụp ngay một bức ảnh. Họ bắt đầu dỡ đồ ra dù thật sự thì Bucky chỉ muốn ngồi nghỉ thôi.

Nhưng mà Grant không ngủ lâu, và lần này, thằng bé rón rén đi trên hành lang và đứng lại ngay cửa ra vào, có vẻ như mối quan hệ của họ đã tốt hơn. Họ ăn bánh mì sandwich chung với bơ đậu phộng và Steve lấy ra vài cái bánh hình khủng long. Khi để chúng trước mặt Grant, họ không mong đợi gì lắm, vì thằng bé chưa từng tỏ ra thích thú với cái gì cả. Nhưng lần này, cơ thể nó run rẩy một cách kỳ lạ và Bucky nghĩ rằng nó đang hoảng sợ. Nhưng rồi, Grant nhìn họ quay hàng mi dày, môi nó cong lên, và họ hít vài thật mạnh khi nhận ra điều đó.

Grant đang cười.

Grant nhìn cái bánh quy hình sandwich và cười với nó. Nụ cười của nó rất yên lặng nhưng dù gì thì nó vẫn cười. Bucky cảm thấy nước mắt đang trào ra nhưng cậu không thấy ngại gì cả. Steve cũng y chang vậy, Bucky biết dù không cần nhìn anh. Chuyện này thật quá là phi thường.

Bucky cười mếu máo, “Con vui lắm phải không?”. Cậu hỏi và Grant nhìn cậu và nụ cười đó vẫn như vậy. Bucky nghẹn ngào khi nhận thấy nụ cười ấy nhút nhát đó đẹp đến mức nào. Thằng bé không ăn hết cái bánh. (Steve ăn hết giùm nó cộng thêm hai cái của anh và đống mảnh vụng dính trên dao cắt bánh)

Khi họ vừa ăn xong, Grant đứng dậy và đi đến ngay chỗ bồn rửa chén, sẵn sàng cho việc rửa đĩa. Họ rửa nhanh chóng và quyếtđịnh thay quần áo. Bucky lấy ngay bộ đồ khủng long ra vì Grant có vẻ thích khủng long nhưng họ vẫn cố thử xem Grant có chọn bộ nào khác không thì có tiếng gõ cửa.

“Có phải Sam không?” Bucky hỏi. Steve xem đồng hồ và nhún vai.

“Tớ không nghĩ là sớm vậy đâu”.

“Tớ ra mở cửa đây”, Bucky nói, vẫy tay trước khi Steve có thể đứng dậy. Anh đang đặt một cặp chiếc áo khoác trên đùi và một cặp quần trên đùi còn lại để Grant có thể lựa chọn/. Bucky nhìn qua lỗ mắt thần, tránh để mình bị phát hiện. Dù chuyện ở cửa hàng chỉ là báo động giả nhưng không vì thế mà mất cảnh giác được. Nhưng đó là Sam, cậu thở nhẹ nhàng hơn.

“Sam”, Bucky ôm lấy anh ngay khi vừa mở cửa. Trong suốt vài tháng đầu tiên sau khi Bucky trở về, Sam là người duy nhất được chạm vào Bucky ngoài trừ Steve.

“Này, anh bạn”, Sam ôm chặt cậu như mọi khi. Ngày xưa, Bucky thấy rất lo lắng về những cái ôm. Việc ôm em gái cậu thì dễ rồi nhưng ôm người khác không phải Steve giữa ban ngày ban mặt là việc hiếm khi xảy ra. Nhưng giờ thì Bucky thích chạm vào những người mà anh yêu quý. Cậu giúp Sam mang túi vào và cùng đi vào phòng của Grant.

“Này, Sam”. Steve cười thật rộng như thể chứng minh anh vui thế nào khi thấy Sam.

“Và đây chắc là Grant rồi”, Sam nói ấm áp. Grant hơi nhích lại gần. “Chào, chú là Sam”. Anh đưa tay ra với Grant còn nó nhìn Bucky bằng ánh mắt buộc tội.

“Chú này là bạn của chúng ta”. Bucky trấn an Grant. Vẫn là ánh mắt đó.

“Chúng ta sẽ ở lại đây”, Sam nói thận trong vì anh nhận ra vấn đề trước cả Steve và Bucky. “Chúng ta không định đi đâu hết”.

Người Grant giãn ra và nó quay lại nhai tai của Bucky Bear. Steve ngước lên nhìn Sam (có vẻ như cả anh và Grant chưa chọn được thứ gì để mặc cả) một cách dò hỏi.

“Thằng bé sợ tôi đến để mang nó đi”, Sam giải thích.

“Mấy ngay nay thằng nhóc bị xáo trộn hơi nhiều”, trán Steve nhăn lại vì lo lắng. Anh đưa tay ra để vuốt ve lưng của Grant. Grant bật mở mắt thật to để nhìn Steve. Steve ngừng chuyển động tay nhưng vẫn để yên nó trên lưng Grant. Bucky như ngừng thở. Và rồi Grant mỉm cười và dựa gần vào Steve.

“Buck, cậu thấy chứ?” Steve hỏi hạnh phúc.

“Tớ thấy mà” Bucky đáp một cách vui sướng.

Sam cười vang. “Hai người cư xử hệt những người lần đầu làm bố mẹ vậy”. Bucky trợn mắt.

“Này, như thế là có tiến bộ đấy” Cậu nói, “Và anh không thấy sao, thằng bé vừa cười đó”.

“Đúng vậy đó!”, Steve la lớn nhưng vờ như đó là chuyện bình thường. “Chúng tôi vừa ăn sandwich khủng long và thằng bé thích đến nỗi mà nó mỉm cười đó”.

“Sandwich khủng long? Cái quái gì thế?”

“Hình khủng long” Bucky đính chính, “Chưa từng ăn khủng long bao giờ cả”.

“Ừm, nếu sống ở thời đó thì chúng ta sẽ phải ăn thôi”, Steve nói.

“Natasha sẽ rất thất vọng khi bỏ lỡ trò đùa về ăn thịt của hai người. Cho tôi xem hồ sơ của chú bé được không?” Sam hỏi. “Tôi có quen một bác sĩ tâm lý cho trẻ em ở DC và có đến tham khảo ý kiến của cô ta trước khi đến đây nhưng cô ấy muốn biết chính xác đó là kiểu tổn thương gì”.

“Chúng tôi không biết” Bucky thừa nhận nhanh chóng trong khi đưa Sam quay ra phòng khách. “SHIELD không có gì cả còn thằng bé thì không nói gì hết.”

“Nó vẫn không nói gì ư?” Sam nhăn mặt.

“Âm thanh duy nhất mà tôi từng nghe là âm thanh khi nó khóc nhưng đó chỉ là tiếng khóc thôi, không phải câu nói gì hết.”

Sam chửi thề và Bucky gật đầu. “Anh có cho là thằng bé không nói được không? Bị câm hay gì đó”. Sam hỏi.

Bucky nhún vai. “Chắc phải tốn khá nhiều thời gian để kiểm tra chắc chắn. Và cũng phải kiểm tra tai của nó nữa vì hồi trước khi có serum Steve bị điếc một bên tai”.

“Whoa! Thiệt không dzậy? Tôi càng tìm hiểu thì tôi lại biết nhiều vấn đề của anh ta hơn. Sao mà anh ta còn sống được vậy?”

“Qúa cố chấp để chết chớ sao nữa”. Bucky cười. Sam lướt mắt qua đống hồ sơ, có vẻ giận dữ. Rồi Steve và Grant từ phòng ngủ đi ra. Grant đang mặc cái áo khoác khủng long xanh bên ngoài cái sơ mi trắng. 

“Được rồi, tôi phải thừa nhận thôi, thằng bé quá sức đáng yêu”. Sam lắc đầu, “Ai tin là gene của hai ngưởi tốt đến vậy?”. Bucky nở một nụ cười nham hiểm, “Không. Ý tôi là Steve mặc quần jean đẹp quá sức thôi.”

Sam đi gọi điện cho người bạn bác sĩ tâm lý còn Steve và Bucky cố dụ Grant chơi đồ chơi. Cậu bé mang theo Bucky Bear ở khắp nơi nhưng nó có vẻ bối rối khi nhìn thấy chiếc xe đồ chơi. Steve và Bucky bắt đầu chơi vì có vẻ như đó là cách tốt nhất để dạy Grant thích mọi thứ và thật sự thì họ bị cuốn hút với cuộc đua xe đồ chơi đến mức không nhìn thấy Sam đi vào phòng.

“Con có thấy hai người này quái đản không Grant?” Sam hỏi và đảo mắt, “Qúa sức quái đản”.

Và Grant cười.

Steve và Bucky còn vui vẻ hơn nữa và Sam thật sự thích khi Steve mở to mắt ra và cười khoái chí. Nụ cười của Grant để lộ hai lún đồng tiền và đuôi mắt dài. Đáng yêu không thể tưởng tượng được. Steve nghĩ là anh hơi hào hứng quá mức rồi và nhưng thật sự thì đúng là vậy.

Lại có tiếng gõ cửa và cả 3 người lớn đều quay lại. Họ không đợi ai cả. Bucky đến quan sát nhưng vẫn tránh để bị phát hiện. Là Natasha.

“Natatlia?” Cậu hỏi với vẻ bối rối.

“Giờ là Natasha rồi, nhớ chứ?” Cô nhướng mày nhìn cậu. “Tôi có thông tin về đứa bé”.

Steve lên tiếng. “Tôi không biết là cô đã quay lại đó!” Anh nói tiếp. “Sao cô biết về Grant chứ?”

Grant, ngầng đầu lên khi nghe thấy tên mình, và nhìn hai người lớn mới xuất hiện trong vòng 1 giờ với vẻ thăm dò nhưng rồi nó đứng lên như chờ lệnh lần nữa. Sam lầm bầm chửi thề còn Steve mang bộ mặt của chú cún bị bạo hành.

“Con không cần làm thế đâu, nhóc”, Bucky nói, quay lại chỗ của cậu bé và ngồi xuống. Grant nhìn Bucky ngồi xuống rồi cũng từ từ làm theo nhưng mắt nó dán chặt vào Natasha. Thằng bé áp sát vào người Bucky.

“Cô ấy là một người bạn nữa, Grant”. Steve giải thích. “Cô ấy không đem con đi đâu đâu. Chúng ta sẽ cùng ở lại đây”.

Thằng bé trông thoải mái hơn và đụng đầu vào tay Bucky. Bất ngờ, Bucky đưa tay lên vuốt lưng Grant và chú nhóc tiếp tục cười để lộ hai lún đồng tiền.

“Có vẻ như thằng bé được huấn luyện chuyên nghiệp”, Natasha bình luận. Mặt cô trông vẫn bình thường nhưng Bucky chắc chắn cô không máu lạnh như cách cô thường thể hiện ra. Steve gầm lên giận dữ và Natasha đưa tay lên. “Tôi không biết nhiều lắm nhưng tôi có một số thông tin về mẹ đứa bé”.

“Oh”. Steve ngồi xuống nặng nề bên cạnh Bucky. Bucky dùng bàn tay còn lại để nắm tay Steve.

“Cô ta là HYDRA. Có vẻ như cô ả biết rõ đứa bé được sinh ra vì mục đích gì và ai là cha nó. Những ai, tôi đoán vậy, vì chúng kết hợp DNA của cả 2 mà”.

“Tôi hỏi tí được không?” Sam giơ tay lên như đang ở trong lớp học. “Làm sao mà kết hợp DNS được?”

“Anh thật sự hy vọng tôi biết chuyện đó à?” Natasha cười khẽ. “Hỏi Stark. Có lẽ hỏi Banner sẽ được hơn. Dù sao đi nữa, có vẻ như cô nàng rất tin tưởng vào mục tiêu này nên mới dâng hiến tử cung mình suốt 9 tháng như vậy. Nhưng khi sinh thằng bé ra, cô ta không thể ngăn được bản năng làm mẹ của mình” – Natasha nhăn nhó – “nên cô ta mang nó để bỏ trốn. Họ trốn khá kỹ. Nhưng HYDRA bắt được họ tầm 1 năm trước”.

“Và cô ta đã chết”, Bucky buồn bã đoán.

“Đúng vậy”, Natasha khẳng định, “Thằng bé chứng kiến tất cả. Rồi HYDRA mang nó đi. Nó được huấn luyện tương tự như Red Room vậy”. Cô nói với giọng đều đều, cằm hơi nhô cao và mặt Steve trông còn buồn hơn nữa.

“Vì vậy mà nó không nói”, Sam lắc đầu, “Dù không có kỳ huấn luyện gian khổ đó thì bấy nhiêu cũng đủ gây tổn thương rồi”.

Bucky tiếp tục vuốt ve lưng Grant. Đứa bé đang chơi, điều khiển chiếc xe chạy lên xuống chân của Bucky và họng Steve như bị thắt chặt lại. Chỉ mới 1 ngày mà anh thấy yêu đứa trẻ này vô cùng. Anh ước thời gian quay ngược lại để anh có thể bảo vệ nó.

Steve dịu mắt “Tôi thấy ghét HYDRA lắm rồi”. Anh lầm bầm với chất giọng nguy hiểm.

“Dù gì thông tin này cũng cho ta hướng để trị liệu cho thằng bé”, Sam chỉ ra.

“Cảm ơn Natasha. Thật sự đó. Chúng tôi không biết gì cả nên thông tin của cô có ích lắm”. Steve nhìn Grant một lúc. Cậu bé đang im lặng cho chiếc xe chạy dọc theo chân Bucky. “Nhưng liệu HYDRA có quay lại tìm thằng bé không?”

“Có thể” Natasha và Bucky cùng nói.

“Chúng đâu có từ bỏ Bucky một cách dễ dàng đâu”. Natasha nói, Steve nhăn mặt.

“Tội thật sự ghét HYDRA”. Steve lặp lại. Bucky khẽ tặc lưỡi vì mặt Steve trông vô cùng dễ thương khi anh giận ai đó.

Natasha không ở lại lâu nhưng cô chụp một bức ảnh của Steve, Bucky cùng Grant vì “Stark không tin là ai đó dám giao cho hai người chăm sóc một đứa trẻ đâu”.

Sam nói cho họ về 1 số chương trình giáo dục dành cho trẻ con trên TV và Steve lẫn Bucky chỉ hơi thấy tội lỗi một chút khi bật TV lên như Sam bảo. Những nhân vật trên TV liên tục ngừng lại như đợi câu trả lời nhưng Grant vẫn im lặng. Nó liên tục nhíu mày lại và lén nhìn Bucky và Steve.

Họ ăn Spagetti vào buổi tối và Grant cười khi họ hút sợi mì vào. Sam đề nghị làm bánh quy để giết thời gian và bọn trẻ thích nó. Họ cho thằng bé đập trứng và bật cười khi nhìn thấy cậu nhóc hoảng hốt khi trứng dính vào tay. Chú nhóc vui mừng khi nhìn thấy bánh hình khủng long và ăn một muỗng bự kem tươi.

Thật mừng là họ mua luôn những thứ để tấm rửa vì sau khi làm bánh, người cậu nhóc dính đầy kem tươi, mảnh vụn và bột. Nó đi tắm như thể đấy là nhiệm vụ nhưng Bucky thấy thằng bé chơi với mấy con vịt nhựa khi nó nghĩ không ai quan sát nó cả. Cậu bé nhìn vào bộ pajama mà họ mua cho nó rồi chỉ vào giỏ đựng đồ dơ, nơi mà họ để cái áo thun nó mặc đêm trước vào.

“Con thích bộ đó sao?” Steve hỏi. “Nhưng con có bộ pajamas dễ thương thế này cơ mà!” Grant không chỉ nữa cũng không nói gì. Nhưng Steve thấy vui vì thằng bé thích cái áo đó. Đó là áo của Bucky, hơi sờn và mềm, có in hình cái khiên của Steve. Rất hợp với quần nhỏ của cậu nhóc.

“Được rồi, đến giờ đọc truyện rồi”. Bucky nói và giơ lên cho nó lựa chọn. Một cuốn gì đó về những con vật ở nông trại, mấy cuốn có hình Berstein Bear, một website cho biết đó là những cuốn cổ điển dành cho trẻ con. Grant nhìn Bucky Bear rồi chỉ vào cuốn có in hình con gấu.

“Chắc tớ chọn nhầm con rồi”. Bucky nói. “Từ đầu tớ nên mua đồ hình gấu chứ không phải khủng long.”

“Nah, thằng bé cũng thích khủng long mà”, Steve trấn an cậu. Họ nằm hai bên chiếc giường, Grant nằm giữa và trông khá lo lắng. Họ tựa mình vào đầu giường, duỗi thẳng chân ra. Grant quan sát cẩn thận và làm theo y hệt.

Sam đến khi họ đọc được 3 lần – cứ mỗi lần Bucky đọc xong, Grant lại lật lại trang đầu và cả Steve lẫn Bucky đều không nỡ từ chối thằng bé.

“Cảnh tượng đáng yêu nhất mà tôi từng thấy”, Sam lẩm bẩm, “Đừng cử động”. Sam lôi điện thoại ra để chụp. “Tôi thề là sẽ bán cho mấy tạp chí lá cải.”

“Đám tạp chí đó luôn yêu thích bọn tôi mà”. Bucky đùa. Grant chỉ vào cuốn sách. “Oh, xin lỗi nhé”. Bucky cười. “Chí ít là chúng ta biết thằng bé thích cuốn sách”.

“Ngọt ngào quá” Sam châm chọc, “Tôi sẽ ở trong phòng khách đợi cả 2 vậy”.

Grant lại lật lại trang đầu khi họ đọc xong nhưng Steve lắc đầu. “Chúng ta sẽ đọc vào ngày mai,” Steve nói trong khi vai của Grant chùng xuống. “Nghe nhạc nhé?”

Steve rời giường để bật cái đĩa hát ru mà họ đã mua. Grant đưa tay ra như muốn níu lại, y như cách mà nó làm vào đêm trước khi Bucky Bear rơi xuống đất.

“Tớ chắc là cậu nhóc muốn cậu quay lại đó, Steve” Bucky nói, cười hớn hở.

“Tớ mừng vì nó tin tưởng chúng ta”, Steve trông vui vẻ hết sức. Họ thấy một chút tự hào vì đây là con họ và nó yêu họ.

Họ thức dậy vào nửa đêm khi nghe tiếng khóc nhỏ nhưng lần này nó không sợ hãi khi họ đến gần nữa. Thậm chí, nó còn đưa tay ra với họ. Nó nằm giữa hai người, mút ngón tay cái và ôm chặt Bucky Bear vào ngực. Lần này, chú nhóc ngừng khóc nhanh hơn đêm trước.

Vào buổi sáng, họ vui vẻ khi nhìn thấy cái nhíu mày của Bucky phiên bản nhí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chương này dài gấp 3 lần hai chương trước.


	4. Chapter 4

“Á đù, con của hai người đó à?” Tony thốt ra khi vừa nhìn thấy Grant và nhận một cái lườm tóe lửa từ Steve.

“Tony. Thằng bé mới 3 tuổi. Anh có thể đừng nói bậy trước mặt nó không?”

“Lạy Chúa tôi, anh đã làm bố rồi. Một ông bố cau có và yêu thương con. Dĩ nhiên là không giống ông bố của tôi mà là một ông bố trên TV.”

“Bọn tôi học từ đó đó”, Bucky thừa nhận, “Đó và google”.

“Tôi chắc là hai anh rất tuyệt trong mắt thằng bé”, Pepper nói nhẹ nhàng. Grant đang nắm tay Bucky và áp sát vào chân Steve, dấu mặt sau đùi anh. Bucky cúi người xuống.

“Không sao đâu nhóc. Họ là bạn mà.” Khi Bucky nói từ bạn, Grant ngừng trốn ngay lập tức. Chú nhóc đã quen với việc gặp những người bạn, thay vì nhảy ngay đến kết luận là những người khác sẽ đến và mang nó đi. Và ở gần cuối chuyến viếng thăm của Sam, Grant mỉm cười khi nhìn thấy Sam và nó ôm tạm biệt khi anh rời đi. Sau khi Sam đi, Grant cứ nhìn vào cửa rồi quay lại nhìn Steve và Bucky, như thể muốn hỏi khi nào Sam quay lại. Bucky và Steve không thể nào ganh tỵ được vì Sam thoải mái nhưng cũng là một chỗ dựa vững chắc, nên dễ dàng cuốn hút người khác.

“Fury cho chúng tôi biết về chuyện của chú nhóc rồi”, Pepper nói, nhìn Grant một cách buồn bã. Nó vội giấu mặt ngay khi nhận ra cô đang nhìn nó.

“Bọn tôi sẽ giết mọi tên HYDRA mà bọn tôi biết”, Bucky gầm lên. Grant ngay lập tức nhìn lên và Bucky vội mỉm cười, “Bố không giận đâu”, cậu trấn an Grant. Và rồi, DUM-E chạy lòng vòng ở góc phòng, phát ra những âm thanh ồn ào vui tai. Grant liền đu ngay lên chân của Steve để trốn, và rồi họ nghe thấy một âm thanh từ Grant… thằng bé la lên.

“Có ai nghe thấy không?”, Bucky hỏi một cách sung sướng.

“Nhất định là thằng bé mới la lên”, Steve nói với vẻ sung sướng không kém.

“Um, và chúng ta thấy vui vì chuyện đó sao?” Tony hỏi.

“Nó chưa kêu lên lấy một tiếng trong suố 4 ngày”, Steve nói chắt nịch, vỗ nhẹ lưng Grant khi chú nhóc nhìn DUM-E một cách nghi ngờ.

“Ôi, thật tội nghiệp”, Pepper nói, “Thằng bé không dám gây ra tiếng động ư?”

“Đó cũng là giả định hiện thời. Nhưng cũng không loại trừ khả năng là nó không thể”. Steve đổi tư thế khi Grant cố rướn người để nhìn DUM-E qua vai anh. Cuối cùng thì Steve khuỵu xuống để Grant có thể kiểm tra con robot mà vẫn an toàn trong vòng tay của Steve. Bucky nhìn vậy và cho đó là tư thế an toàn và có ích.

“JARVIS, có nhìn thấy không? Ta cần một bức ảnh ghi lại ánh mắt si tình của Bucky khi nhìn Steve và chú nhóc đó”. Tony đảo mắt.

“Và đó, dĩ nhiên là cách mà Tony muốn nói là chúng tôi sẽ luôn hỗ trợ các anh”, Pepper nói và nhìn Tony một cách không hài lòng.

“Vâng, thưa phu nhân”, Tony trân trọng nói.

DUM-E đưa cánh tay của nó lại gần Grant và cậu nhóc lại la lên, giấu mặt vào vai của Steve nhưng lần này thì nó đang nó cười một cách im lặng.

“Thằng bé đang chơi kìa”, Steve bật ra nghẹn ngào còn Bucky quay lại lườm Tony trước khi anh ta kịp đùa cợt gì.

“Hôm nay, bọn tôi đến để nhờ tìm kiếm thông tin về bác sĩ tâm lý mà Sam gợi ý”, Bucky nói với Steve và Pepper. Steve đã quá chú tâm vào việc giúp Grant chơi nên không giúp gì được trong cuộc nói chuyện này cả. Tuy nhiên, Bucky không thể giả vờ là cậu cũng bị phân tâm vì mãi nhìn hai người đó.

“Ý anh là tìm thêm thông tin và kiểm tra nhân thân của người đó, phải không?” Tony hỏi. Bucky nhún vai.

“Và đảm bảo là kẻ đó sẽ không tiết lộ gì hết”.

“Dĩ nhiên rồi”, Pepper nói, “Chúng ta sẽ làm một cuộc hẹn giả trước đã”.

Cánh cửa dẫn vào phòng thí nghiệm của Tony bật mở và Barton bước vào. “Này, Stark, anh có… Oh. Chào. Cap. Barnes”. Anh nhìn thấy Grant và hỏi. “Ai thế?”

“Con của họ đó”. Tony nói, chỉ vào Steve và Bucky. Barton liên tục nhìn từ Bucky sang Steve rồi ngược lại vài lần.

“Hai anh có con hồi nào vậy?”

“Nói chính xác là 3 năm trước”. Bucky nói.

“Mà hai người làm cách gì để có con?” Barton hỏi.

“Để coi… Nhớ cái thời mà tôi chưa biết ai trong mấy anh không?”, Bucky đùa. Steve đảo mắt nhìn Bucky.

“Là HYDRA”. Steve nói với Barton. “Bọn tôi, uh, vẫn chưa biết được chính xác chuyện gì đã xảy ra”. 

“Oh, ý anh là HYDRA không thông báo cho người ta biết việc chúng làm sao?” Barton đùa. “Ừm… tôi cũng không biết nên nói sao nữa. Thằng bé tên gì vậy?”

“Grant James Barnes-Rogers”. Steve mỉm cười tự hào trong khi Tony nhăn mặt.

“Tên quái gì thế”, anh lẩm bẩm.

“Các anh ghép họ lại?” Barton hỏi một cách ngờ vực. “Hai người định kết hôn sao?”

“Dám lắm”, Bucky nói vui vẻ. “Bọn tôi đón thằng bé về cách đây vài hôm nhưng nó chưa có tên. Mà cũng không hẳn. Ai đó đã gọi thằng nhóc là Grant. Chúng tôi chỉ đoán trúng thôi”.

“Cậu bé không nói gì hết”. Pepper nói. Barton nghiên đầu nhìn Grant.

“Không biết có phải là do tai thằng bé không?” Barton hỏi, gõ gõ vào chiếc máy trợ thính.

“Cái đó thì vẫn chưa chắc chắn lắm”, Steve thừa nhận, “Nhưng cũng có khả năng là vậy. Tôi bị điếc một bên tai trước khi nhận được serum. Mà thằng bé bị tổn thương quá lớn nên đôi khi nó trả lời và đôi khi lại không”.

“Có vài cách kiểm tra mà không cần chú nhóc trả lời”. Tony cắt ngang, “Tôi sẽ thử xem điều đó có đúng không?”

“Tức là chúng ta sẽ nhờ các nhân viên y tế ở đây để kiểm tra,” Pepper chỉnh lại và đảo mắt.

“Dù vậy,” Bucky nói chầm chậm và liếc nhìn Steve, “Sam nghĩ là nên cho Grant học ngôn ngữ kí hiệu, dù thằng bé có điếc hay không”.

“Oh”, Steve nhìn Barton, “Anh có thể giúp chúng tôi không? Có cách nào để nhanh học được ngôn ngữ ký hiệu không?”

“Um, cách tốt nhất thì sao, tôi sẽ dạy cho cả 3 người”. Barton đề nghị, “Cả 3 luôn vì hai anh phải luyện tập với thằng bé khi ở nhà”.

“Dĩ nhiên rồi”, Steve cười tươi, “Chúng tôi sẽ học”.

“Cảm ơn nhé, Barton”, Bucky nói khẽ. Họ rất boăn khoăn về việc cho Bucky học ngôn ngữ ký hiệu khi mới trở về vì cậu không nói chuyện với ai ngoài Steve hết nhưng cậu cũng không cởi mở và thú thật là cũng không tử tế với Barton lắm. Vấn đề khi đó không phải là Bucky không nói được mà là cậu không muốn giao tiếp với ai cả.

Barton tiến gần và quy xuống cạnh Steve, người đang ngồi và bế Grant. “Này, anh bạn nhỏ”, Barton nói, “Chú là Clint. Chúng ta làm quen nhé”. Anh ta đưa tay ra và bất ngờ là Grant nắm lấy.

“Thằng bé mới bắt tay anh!” Steve nói ngờ vực.

“Lạ lắm sao?” Barton hỏi.

“Qúa là lạ,” Bucky nói. “Lần đầu tiên luôn đó.”

“Ừm.” Barton nhún vai, “Thằng bé có khẩu vị tốt lắm.” Anh nhìn xuống và nhận ra mình đang quỳ trên một vũng dầu máy. “Aw, dầu máy, thiệt sao Tony?”

“Đây là một phòng thí nghiệm, Barton”, Tony chỉ ra.

Họ ngồi với Barton trong 1 giờ để học ngôn ngữ ký hiệu. Tốn gần nửa giờ để Grant ngừng ôm chặt lấy Bucky và chịu nhìn Barton. Dù chú nhóc không làm theo Barton nhưng nó quan sát Steve và Bucky lặp lại đống ký hiệu một cách cẩn thận.

“Tôi nghĩ là thằng bé cũng đang học dù nó không làm theo gì hết”. Steve trấn an Barton. “Thằng bé khá thông minh nhưng lại nhút nhát và có một số chuyện không hay đã xảy đến với nó đó.”

Và Steve đã đúng vì khi họ về đến nhà và anh đang chuẩn bị bữa tối thì Grant làm ký hiệu “uống”. Chú nhóc làm chưa đúng lắm nhưng đủ rõ cho họ hiểu và cả Steve và Bucky vui mừng hét lớn lên, khiến cho cậu bé sợ hãi và dùng mấy tấm đệm trên ghế sô pha để che mặt.

Lần đầu họ làm chú bé cười thành tiếng, đó chỉ là do vô tình. Cả ba đang xem Lilo and Stitch, mặt Grant vẫn nghiêm túc như mọi khi còn Steve xới đầu Bucky vì cậu trêu chọc anh. Mái tóc dài phủ kín mặt Bucky và anh thổi mạnh để nó bay lên, thế là Grant bật cười thật to. Và dĩ nhiên, Steve và Bucky làm thêm 3 lần nữa để nhìn thấy chú bé cười. Steve còn ghi âm lại để làm bằng chứng và gửi cho những người khác. Sam nhắn lại với một đống biểu tượng cảm xúc, Clint chúc mừng họ còn Natasha. Và dĩ nhiên, Tony thì bảo rằng họ quá tự hào với đứa con của mình rồi. Steve biết Tony đang ủng hộ họ đấy thôi.

Chuyên gia tâm lý trẻ con đó đã đồng ý gặp Grant ở tháp Stark. Đó là một nơi tốt và dễ dàng kiểm soát mọi chuyện. Steve sẽ đi giải quyết vài giấy tờ còn Bucky thì trò chuyện với những Avengers khác. Hơn nữa, cô ấy là cháu của Gabe và biết mọi chuyện về SHIELD cũng như HYDRA nên nhanh chóng đồng ý với yêu cầu giữ bí mật. Họ cũng từng gặp cô rồi nên thấy bất ngờ khi tên cô nằm trong danh sách của Sam. Có lẽ Sam cũng biết cả hai sẽ chọn cô ấy nên không hề có ý thúc ép.

“Grant, con ở đây với bác sĩ nhé”. Steve nói trong khi anh và Bucky rời đi. Mắt Grant đột ngột mở to còn cả cơ thể thì đông cứng lại.

“Chúng ta không thể đi được”, Bucky nói, “Đây là… Thằng bé đang sợ. Nó chỉ làm vậy khi nó sợ thôi”, Bucky nói với bác sĩ. Steve đã quay lại ngồi với Grant và xoa nhẹ nhưng của cậu nhóc.

“Tốt nhất là hai anh ở lại ngay lần đầu để chú bé có thể làm quen với tôi”, Dr. Jonhs đồng ý.

Grant thả lỏng ngay khi Steve và Bucky ngồi xuống.

“Cậu bé ở với hai anh bao lâu rồi?” Dr. Jonhs hỏi.

“Gần một tuần”.

“Và nó vẫn chưa nói một lời nào sao?”

“Không hẳn”, Bucky nhún vai, “Dù vậy thằng bé dùng ngôn ngữ ký hiệu. Nó học khá là nhanh”.

“Nhanh hơn cả chúng tôi”. Steve cười, “Cậu nhóc nhớ tất cả những thứ Clint dạy còn tốt hơn chúng tôi. Đôi khi bọn tôi phải tra xem nó đang làm ký hiệu gì.”

“Và chú nhóc cũng bắt đầu tạo ra tiếng động”, Bucky tiếp tục. “Hồi đầu thì nó không làm vậy đâu. Nhưng thi thoảng nó la lên và cũng cười thành tiếng rồi.”

“Oh, giờ thì thằng bé cũng khóc thành tiếng”, Steve nhăn mặt, “Ý tôi là, tôi cũng không muốn chú nhóc khóc nhưng ít ra thì nó khóc to hơn rồi.”

“Tôi sẽ thấy lo hơn nếu cậu bé không khóc”, DR. Jonhs trấn an họ. “Mà việc cậu nhóc từng ở với người mẹ mà theo tôi được biết là rất yêu thương nó cũng rất có ích. Chú nhóc có cơ sở để hiểu được sự tin tưởng và tình yêu; và giờ nó đang xây đắp điều đó với hai anh. Cậu nhóc có ngủ ngon suốt cả đêm không?”

“Không hẳn”, Steve nói, “Đôi khi thằng bé khóc mà không thức giấc nhưng hầu hết các đêm nó đều gặp ác mộng.”

“Cậu bé làm gì khi gặp ác mộng?” Dr. Jonhs hỏi.

“Chỉ khóc thôi”.

“Nó không ra khỏi giường sao?”

Cả hai cùng lắc đầu. “Tôi không nghĩ là chúng để thằng bé làm điều đó”, Bucky nói khẽ, xoa đầu Grant. “Nhưng mà giờ nó không sợ khi chúng tôi vào phòng nó. Và thằng bé còn ôm chúng tôi đến tận khi ngủ lại”.

“Tốt lắm”. Dr. Jonhs gật đầu. “Chỉ chưa đầy một tuần mà thế là quá tốt rồi”.

Cô ấy dành phần thời gian còn lại để thuyết phục Grant chơi với những món đồ chơi nhưng cậu bé chỉ ôm chặt Bucky Bear và không động vào bất kỳ thứ gì hết. Cả 3 rời khỏi căn phòng mà Tony dành cho Dr. Jonhs khi hết giờ và nhìn thấy Bruce đang đi trên hành lang.

“Bruce!” Steve gọi. “Đây là Grant”. Rõ rang là Steve muốn khoe chú nhóc với cả thế giới. Bruce quay lại mỉm cười.

“Chào Grant”, Bruce chào bằng chất giọng dịu dàng. “Bác nghe nhiều về con lắm đó”, Grant bắt tay Bruce nhưng vẫn dính chặt vào chân Steve.

“Tôi nghĩ cậu nhóc còn đang sợ hãi vì mới gặp bác sĩ tâm ký lúc nãy”, Bucky nói vớ vẻ hối lỗi.

“Tôi hiểu mà”, Bruce nói với giọng thông cảm. “Gặp bác sĩ tâm lý cũng đáng sợ lắm nhỉ?”, Grant không phản ứng gì hết.

“Giờ anh sống ở đây sao?” Steve hỏi. “Tôi biết là Clint cũng vậy còn Natasha thì ở đây mỗi khi cô nàng đến New York”.

“Cuối cùng thì tôi phải chịu thua”, Bruce đảo mắt, “Tony không ngừng quấy rối tôi về chuyện đó.”

“Và kèm thêm một phòng thí nghiệm riêng phải không?” Steve đoán. Bruce cười vang.

“Chà… sao mà tôi từ chối tiếp được chứ?”

Họ nói thêm một lúc nữa đến khi Grant trở nên quá lo lắng. Khi họ chào tạm biệt, Bruce quỳ xuống cạnh Grant và nói. “Bác nghe nói là con rất dũng cảm. Grant. Bác vui vì chúng ta thành bạn bè.”

Steve và Bucky nhìn Grant một cách tự hào khi cậu nhóc nhìn Bruce và cười e thẹn. Bruce lắc đầu và đứng dậy, “Chà. Clint nói không sai. Thằng bé đáng yêu không chịu được.”

“Con có đáng yêu không, Grant?”, Bucky hỏi. Bất ngờ, Grant cười và gật đầu. Cả bốn người cùng cười và Bucky xiết nhẹ tay Grant. “Đúng rồi, con rất là đáng yêu.”

Đêm đó, Bucky bật dậy từ một cơn ác mộng. Cậu thấy mình trở lại cái hầm đó nhưng Steve là kẻ đang bị tẩy ký ức trên cái ghế khốn kiếp đó. Đây không phải lần đầu cậu gặp ác mộng như vậy. Cậu nằm sát lại Steve và vùi mặt vào cổ của anh. Steve tỉnh dậy và ôm chặt Bucky.

“Ổn rồi mà, Bucky”. Anh thì thầm. “Chúng ta ổn rồi. Tớ ở đây và không sao hết.” Steve biết rõ những gì xảy ra trong giấc mơ của Bucky. Anh không cố nói gì thêm và cũng không phàn nàn về những giọt nước mắt ướt đẫm cổ anh. Anh chỉ ôm Bucky thật chật và để cho Bucky cảm nhận sự an toàn của chính cậu trên giường.

Khi Bucky bình tĩnh lại thì họ nghe thấy tiếng động từ phòng Grant nên cùng nhau đi kiểm tra. “May mắn là chúng ta không cần ngủ nhiều như người thường”, Bucky lẩm bẩm, “Tớ và Grant cứ vậy thì sớm muộn gì chúng ta sẽ biến thành zombie mất thôi”.

“Tớ cũng gặp ác mộng mà”, Steve nhắc Bucky. Đó là câu nói quen thuộc của anh mỗi khi Bucky cảm thấy cậu là một gánh nặng. Trước khi Bucky kịp đáp lại thì họ nghe từ phòng Grant một thứ mà họ chưa từng nghe thấy – giọng của cậu bé.

“Im lặng, im lặng”, cậu bé lặp đi lặp lại, chất giọng trong veo của trẻ con nhưng run rẩy vì sợ hãi. “Cứ trốn đi”.

“Khốn kiếp”, Bucky thở mạnh, “Thằng bé mơ về cái đêm mà chúng giết mẹ nó”.

Họ mở cửa thật nhẹ như mọi khi và thấy cậu nhóc đang ngồi bó gối trên giường, đầu tựa vào gối. Khi cánh cửa vừa mở ra, chú bé ngẩng đầu lên thật mạnh và mắt mở to và sợ hãi. Khi vừa nhìn thấy họ, Grant im ngay và bắt đầu khóc.

“Oh, Grant”. Nước mắt của Steve cũng đang trào ra. Cả hai đợi đến khi thằng bé cố rướn người lại gần họ rồi vội vàng leo lên giường. Họ đều nghe thấy giọng của chú nhóc nhưng giờ thì nó vẫn không nói gì với họ cả.


	5. Chapter 5

Chỉ mất 1 tuần để Grant cười với Clint như cách mà cậu bé cười với Steve và Bucky. Chú nhóc có vẻ thích Clint vì nó tiếp xúc với Clint nhiều chỉ sau Steve và Bucky vì hàng ngày họ đến tháp Stark để học ngôn ngữ ký hiệu từ Steve. Nó vẫn cười với Sam trên các cuộc gọi video và thi thoảng còn giơ đồ chơi lên để khoe. Cậu bé ngồi im lặng bênh cạnh Bruce nhưng hoàn toàn và thoải mái; nhưng có lẽ nó vẫn hơi rụt rè khi ở gần Tony. Steve không thể trách thằng bé được. Anh biết Tony là một người tốt và quan tâm đến những người xung quanh, chỉ là anh ta nói quá nhiều và đôi khi nhiều đến mức không thể chịu đựng được.

Natasha cùng tham gia các giờ học ngôn ngữ ký hiệu với họ sau khi Grant trở về khoảng 3 tuần. Cô kéo họ vào một góc khi thấy Grant và Clint cười khoái chí lần thứ 100 khi làm ký hiệu toilet và Steve nghe cô lẩm bẩm gì đó về khiếu hài hước vô duyên của nam giới.

“Tôi có thêm 1 số thông tin”, cô nói, “Chúng không dễ chịu đâu”.

“Ít dễ chịu hơn so với cái tin về việc mẹ thằng bé bị giết ngay trước mắt nó không?”, Steve nói, nhướng mày.

“Tôi thì không nghĩ là tin này kém dễ chịu hơn thế đâu”. Natasha nhún vai. “Nhưng mà tin này rất quan trọng. Chúng đang huấn luyện cậu bé sử dụng vũ khí.”

“Huấn luyện sử dụng vũ khí á?”. Giọng Bucky vang lên. “Nó chỉ mới 3 tuổi mà”.

“Tôi học sử dụng dao hồi 3 tuổi”, Natasha nói với vẻ bình thản.

Steve thở mạnh. “Huấn luyện kiểu quái gì chứ? Thằng bé từng làm ai bị thương chưa?”

“Tôi không biết nhưng tôi đoán là không. Chú nhóc không hề chống cự khi SHIELD đưa đi cũng như chưa từng tấn công ai trong hai anh cả. Từ nguồn tin mà tôi có thì…” Cô e dè. “Kế hoạch ban đầu là để Chiến binh Mùa Đông huấn luyện nó”.

Bucky vuốt mặt. “Tôi nghĩ là chúng đã ngừng để tôi – kẻ đó – sao cũng được – huấn luyện ai đó sau sự cố đấy rồi chứ?”

“Đó là KGB. HYDRA tin chúng đã chỉnh sửa được trục trặc đó.”

“Cảm xúc”. Steve nói một cách nghiêm trọng. “Mối liên kết giữa người với người. Cậu ấy không phải là máy móc; cậu ấy không cần được chỉnh sửa”.

“Steve”. Bucky đặt tay lên lưng Steve và anh ta ngay lập tức xin lỗi Natasha.

“Tôi nghĩ là sao khi đánh mất tài sản của chúng, HYDRA đã tăng cường gấp đôi để tìm cho ra cậu bé để có thể tạo ra một phiên bản mới”. Natasha nhìn họ một lúc rồi nói tiếp. “Chúng có thể định đã lên kế hoạch bắt một trong hai anh và ra điều kiện trao đổi. Chúng muốn xem các anh sẽ từ bỏ ai, người mình yêu hay con của mình.”

“Không ai cả”, Steve nói giận dữ. Natasha gật đầu vẻ thấu hiểu. Steve và Bucky quay lại nhìn căn phòng khi họ nghe thấy một tiếng hét.

Clint để Grant đứng lên vai anh ta và chú nhóc đang cười to hơn bao giờ hết. Và đúng lúc đó, Thor đi vào. Grant thấy một người lạ và cậu bé lập tức níu chặt tóc Clint bằng một tay, đưa tay còn lại về phía Bucky và Steve, và bắt đầu nấc nhẹ vì hoảng sợ. Cả hai vội đến bên cạnh cậu nhóc và đồng thời giải cứu cho mái tóc của Clint.

“Không sao đâu, Grant”, Steve cảm thấy mình nói câu này hơn chục triệu lần rồi, “Chú ấy là bạn mà.”

“Captain”, giọng Thor vang dội, “Có phải đó là đứa trẻ mà Tony nhắc đến không?”. Grant bắt đầu khóc thút thít, Thor lập tức hạ giọng. “ Thứ lỗi nhé, anh bạn nhí”. Anh nói dịu dàng. “Đáng lẽ ta phải nhận ra sự bất ổn của con sau những gì con đã trải qua”.

“Bất ổn, ừm, từ đó cũng đúng”. Bucky nói và nhăn mặt vì Grant đang bấu lấy cổ cậu. Thor đưa tay ra và Grant nhìn Steve.

“Cứ làm đi nào”, Steve trấn an cậu nhóc. Grant bắt tay Thor và anh ta giả vờ như cậu bé đã làm đau bàn tay anh.

“Ôi trời”, anh ta nói lớn nhưng vẫn ở mức vừa phải, “Nhóc quả là một chiến binh mạnh mẽ”, Grant mỉm cười và giấu mặt sau cổ Bucky vì xấu hổ.

“Wow, đây là lần nhanh nhất mà thằng bé làm quen với người khác đó”. Bucky chúc mừng Thor. “Tôi cho là nó thích anh còn hơn cả Tony nữa.”

“Oh, haha, Barnes”. Tony nói từ sau lưng họ. Steve giật mình còn Bucky thì dĩ nhiên biết tay ấy cũng đang ở trong phòng. “Đừng quên là tôi đang chi trả cho bác sĩ tâm lý của cậu nhóc và vô vàng thứ khác nhé.”

“Thật sao?” Bucky và Steve hỏi cùng lúc.

“Ừm, là SHIELD. Nhưng các anh nghĩ ai cung cấp tiền cho SHIELD vậy?” Tony giả vờ giận dữ. “Đúng rồi. Giờ tôi là chủ của hai anh. Tất cả các anh. Bày tỏ chút lòng kính trọng đi nào!”

“Chúng tôi sẽ đánh nhau để phân thứ tự làm việc đó, được chứ?” Thor ghẹo.

“Chúa ơi, không”. Tony rùng mình. Grant chỉ vào Thor.

“Đó là Thor”. Bucky nói với cậu bé. “Con có thích chú ấy không?” Grant gật đầu rồi chỉ vào Thor lần nữa rổi chỉ vào Clint. “Bố không hiểu ý con”. Grant ký hiệu gì đó nhưng Bucky nhìn Clint cầu cứu.

“Thằng bé muốn chơi với tôi và Thor” Clint cười. “Đừng cản trở nhé, ông bố trẻ”.

Bucky đảo mắt và đặt Grant xuống. Cậu nhóc vội nắm lấy tay Thor và chạy về phía Clint. “Chà, thế là thằng bé cũng phát chán với chúng ta rồi”, Steve đùa.

“Là do cậu hết đấy”, Bucky nói, tựa vào người Steve còn anh thì vòng tay qua eo cậu.

“Con trai bé bỏng của chúng ta trưởng thành rồi”, Steve giả vờ gạt nước mắt.

“Nhìn hai người mà ruột gan tôi quặn thắt lại”. Tony tuyên bố. “Hạnh phúc quá mức. Các anh biết là tôi ganh tỵ chứ?”

“Aw, anh cảm thấy bị ra rìa sao, Tony?” Bucky trêu. “Đến nhập bọn với họ đi rồi anh cũng thành bạn của Grant thôi”.

Tony chuồn đi đâu đó cùng lúc Natasha quyết định nhập hội với Clint, Grant, Thor và khi đó, trò chơi thật sự mới bắt đầu. Cô hiểu ngôn ngữ ký hiệu như Clint vậy nên đã lập nhóm với Grant, chống lại đội Thor và Clint khi chơi trốn tìm. Nhưng dĩ nhiên, đây là kiểu trốn tìm của Avengers, nên Clint đã chui vào đường ống thông khí trong khi Thor tích cực di chuyển đồ đạc để tạo chỗ trốn thích hợp nhất.

“Giao thằng bé lại khi nó sợ hãi nhé”, Steve nói trong khi Natasha cõng Grant trên lưng và chui vào đường ống sau Clint. Cậu nhóc đang cười khoái chí. Khi nghe thấy tiếng của Steve, Grant vội đưa 1 tay ra vẫy tạm biệt trước khi biến mất vào trần nhà. Cả Steve lẫn Bucky đều nhăn mặt khi nhìn thấy Grant chỉ bám vào bằng một tay.

Nhưng cuối cùng thì Tony là kẻ làm Grant thích thú nhất khi mang ra một con robot đuổi theo Grant nhưng không đụng vào chú nhóc cũng như mua pizza và kem cho bữa tối. Grant đi vòng quanh bàn để xin nếm thử pizza của mọi người.Sau lần nếm thử thứ 3 miếng pizza của Clint, anh ta phàn nàn

“Này, hai anh, con của cả hai rất tuyệt đó nhưng mà miếng pizza đang sợ hãi nè”.

Bruce nhường cho Grant cả phần kem của anh ta và cậu nhóc nằm trong lòng anh suốt phần còn lại của buổi tối như thể cảm ơn vậy. Steve ngồi trên ghế, vòng tay qua người Bucky và nhìn ngắm gia đình nhỏ của anh một cách mãn nguyện. Khi Bruce cầm bàn chân Grant và nói lớn “chú heo con nho nhỏ này” thì chú bé bật cười thật lớn. Steve quay video là và gửi cho Sam. Rồi anh thở dài hạnh phúc và Bucky bắt được ánh mắt anh. Họ nhìn nhau cười còn và Steve tự hỏi có bao giờ anh hạnh phúc hơn lúc này không.

Nhưng dĩ nhiên, vẫn có những chuyện xấu xảy ra. Grant có một đêm kinh khủng, khóc và thì thầm nhắc chính mình hãy im lặng và trốn đi. Và khi cả hai vào phòng cậu bé, tấm ra trải giường ướt đẫm còn chú nhóc to hơn khóc khi nhìn thấy họ hệt như đêm đầu tiên vậy.

“Không sao đâu mà”, Bucky trấn an Grant, “Đó chỉ là tai nạn thôi mà”.

Grant nắc nghẹn, cố gắng bò đi xa khi Steve và Bucky lại gần. Họ ngừng lại ngay lập tức vì chú bé đã không làm vậy trong nhiều tuần qua. Nó lắc đầu và hơi thở đứt quãn còn ruột gan Steve thắt lại đau đớn vì anh biết bất kể chúng phạt đứa bé kiểu gì khi chuyện này xảy ra thì cũng rất kinh khủng.

“Grant”, anh nói, giọng run run vì xúc động. Grant rùng mình và nấc lên khi nghe thấy tên mình. Bucky nói gì đó bằng tiếng Nga và Grant gật đầu.

“Cậu nói gì vậy?” Steve hỏi nhưng xét qua nét mặt của Bucky thì anh nghĩ thà không biết còn hơn.

“Tớ hỏi có phải chúng đánh thằng bé khi chuyện này xảy ra không”. Bucky nói mệt mỏi. “Khốn kiếp, tớ không biết tớ còn chịu đựng được bao lâu nữa”. Cậu thừa nhận, cánh tay phải run run ôm đầu. “Tớ cứ nghĩ mãi về cái ghế, cái ghế khốn kiếp đó, Stevie, đó là thứ chúng dùng để trừng phạt tớ. Tớ cữ lo lỡ như chúng…”. Cậu dừng lại, thở hắt ra.

Steve dùng tay vuốt mặt. Anh muốn trấn an Bucky rằng dĩ nhiên chúng sẽ không làm thế với trẻ con đâu nhưng làm sao anh có thể nói được?” Không có gì mà HYDRA không dám làm, và những điều Natasha tiết lộ dường như càng chứng minh điều đó hơn. Anh không nói gì nữa mà vòng tay quanh eo Bucky. Anh cảm thấy căng thẳng. Anh có không chỉ một mà là hai người bị tổn thương nặng nề sống cùng và anh không chắc mình là chỗ dựa vững chắc cho họ. 

“Cậu cần phải bình tĩnh lại”, anh nói nhẹ với Bucky, “Ra khỏi đây trong vài hôm chẳng hạn? Cậu có thể đến ở tạm nhà Sam hay tháp Stark”.

“Tớ không đi đâu cả”. Bucky trả lời chắc nịt. “Cậu nghĩ tớ sẽ bỏ rơi cậu sao? Hay là sẽ bỏ rơi con tớ? Steve, mọi chuyện rất tồi tệ nhưng đó là cuộc đời tớ. Tớ sẽ hết mình vì nó. Tớ không như bố tớ đâu”. Cậu nói thật khẽ phần cuối và Steve ôm chặt cậu hơn.

“Tớ biết mà, Buck. Nhưng cậu phải chăm sóc chính mình trước rồi mới lo cho kẻ khác được chứ”.

“Còn cậu thì sao chứ?” Bucky đáp lại. “Còn nữa, tớ nghĩ tớ là người duy nhất hiểu rõ những gì thằng bé đã trải qua.” Giọng cậu cay đắng. Họ giữ tiếng thật nhỏ dù đang tranh cãi vì Grant ở cách đó không quá 3 feet. Dù sao thì, tranh cãi mà có thêm tiếng khóc của trẻ con phụ họa theo thì cũng chẳng dễ dàng tí nào.

“Chúng ta sẽ nói về chuyện này sau vậy”. Bucky lẩm bẩm. “Tớ không thể… không thể nghĩ về chính tớ khi mà thằng bé đang sợ hãi như vậy.” Steve gật đầu rồi đứng tựa vào Bucky trong một khoảnh khắc rồi đứng thẳng dậy và bước một cách thận trọng về phía cái giường.

“Grant”, Steve gọi dịu dàng và lần này Grant ngẩng đầu lên. “Chúng ta sẽ không bao giờ đánh đập con đâu, được chứ? Chuyện này cũng chỉ là tai nạn và không phải lỗi của con.” Hơi thở của Grant vẫn còn đứt quãng, nước mắt vẫn bám trên mi và chảy dài trên má nó. Bucky tiến đến đứng cạnh Steve.

“Ổn rồi mà, nhóc”. Cậu hứa. “Đi tắm nhé, được không?” Grant nhìn họ một lúc lâu, mắt mở to đầy sợ hãi, môi mím chặt nhưng rồi, cậu bé gật đầu thật nhẹ và đứng dậy. Bucky đưa chú nhóc đi tắm còn Steve lo giải quyết tấm ra giường. Và sau khi Grant tắm xong, cả hai đưa cậu nhóc vào phòng mình vì họ không có tấm ra giường nào thừa cả.

“Tớ nghĩ chúng ta phải mua thêm vài tấm ra giường”, Steve nói trong Grant nhìn xung quanh căn phòng.

“Tớ chỉ mong là thằng bé không làm thế nữa ở đây”, Bucky trả lời. “Joanna làm thế một lần khi bọn tớ còn nhỏ và tớ đã la lên quá to để rồi bị đánh bằng thắt lưng”.

“Tớ hứa là sẽ không bao giờ dùng thắt lưng đánh cậu như bố cậu đâu”. Steve nói chắc chắn. Những gì Bucky đã trải qua thật đáng buồn và Steve hoàn toàn không có ý nói đùa. Sauk hi đã quan sát thật kỹ căn phòng, Grant để Bucky ẳm lên và đặt nó vào giữa giường. Cậu nhóc ngay lập tức tựa vào Bucky và rướn về phía Steve, Bucky Bear nằm giữa ngực cậu bé và Steve. Grant thở nhẹ. Bucky nằm gần lại Grant và đưa tay ra để ôm hông Steve. Cậu nhóc kêu lên hạnh phúc khi được nằm giữa cả hai.

“Yêu cậu, Buck”. Steve nói, vụng về nắm và siết nhẹ tay của Bucky.

“Tớ cũng yêu cậu. Và chúng ta yêu con, nhóc”. Bucky nói, nhẹ nhàng cạ vào tóc Grant.

“Chúng ta rất yêu con” Steve khẳng định. Grant không nói gì cả.

 

Natasha gọi vào ngày hôm sau. “Có thêm thông tin về người mẹ.” Cô nói ngay khi Steve nhấc máy.

“Gì… được rồi”.

“Ekaterina Babicheva.”

“Một cái tên Nga nếu tôi nghe không lầm”. Steve đùa. Bucky và Grant đang cho bồ câu ăn ở ngoài bang công. Thỉnh thoảng, Steve nghe tiếng Grant la lên khi lũ bồ câu đến quá gần nhưng có một lần người bị hoảng hốt là Bucky. Nếu Bucky không biết lũ bồ câu ở ngoài đó thì Steve dám chắc là giờ không còn con nào sống sót cả.

“Cựu KGP”. Natasha nói lạnh lẽo. Âm điệu của cô chứng tỏ đây không phải là một chủ đề thoải mái. Cô thường dùng giọng ấm áp với Steve. “Chuyển sang HYDRA ngay khi KGP sụp đổ. Có thể từ trước đó nữa. Được huấn luyện rất tốt. Được….” Cô ngừng lại để hắng giọng “… truyền thụ rất tốt”.

Steve không muốn nghĩ lâu về kiểu truyền thụ và cô đang ám chỉ. Có gì đó trong giọng của Natasha khiến Steve chần chừ hỏi câu tiếp theo. “Cô có biết cô ấy không?”

Một khoảng lặng khá lâu. “Có”. Natasha thừa nhận. “Cô ta không quá tàn nhẫn nhưng cũng không phải loại người biết thể hiện tình cảm. Tôi không nghĩ thằng bé từng được nhận nhiều cái ôm hay hôn từ cô ta đâu”.

Tim Steve nhói lên khi hình ảnh của Grant và Natasha lúc bé hiện lên trong đầu. Anh không cần hỏi cũng biết là chả có ai hôn hay ôm Natasha lúc bé cả. Steve lớn lên trong thiếu thốn, nhưng chưa bao giờ anh bị thiếu tình thương hay sự dễ chịu cả. Mẹ của anh tạo cho anh một thế giới tốt đẹp và khi bà đi làm, Bucky và Steve luôn ở bên cạnh và chăm sóc nhau.

“Này”, anh bất ngờ nói. “Cô vẫn cẩn thận phải không? Việc dò la tin tức như vậy có khiến cô gặp nguy hiểm không?”

Natasha bật cười. “Lúc nào tôi chẳng gặp nguy hiểm”. Natasha nói thêm. “Nhưng lần này chả nguy hiểm mấy.”

“Cô chắc chứ?” Steve hỏi lại. “Ý tôi là, chúng tôi rất biết ơn cô về chuyện này nhưng tôi không muốn cô bị…”

“Steve”, Natasha chen ngang và qua chất giọng của cô Steve biết đó là điều cô thật lòng muốn nói và không bao giờ muốn Steve lặp lại. “Tôi biết rõ những gì đúa bé đó đã trải qua. Và tôi không muốn nó phải trải qua lần nữa như vậy đâu”.

Steve nhắm mắt lại trong một giây trước khi thở mạnh ra và nói, “Xin lỗi, Natasha”, anh cố nói nhanh, “Tôi rất tiếc khi biết cô phải trải qua đau khổ lâu đến vậy.”

Cô im lặng một lúc lâu. “Tôi mừng vì đứa bé đó có được hai anh”, cô nói nhẹ nhàng rồi ngay lập tức quay lại chất giọng nghiêm túc của mình, “Babicheva không phải mẹ của Grant. Về mặt sinh học thì cậu bé không có mẹ và được tạo ra hoàn toàn từ hai anh”.

“Uh”, Steve ấp úng, “Ý tôi là nhiều thứ đã thay đổi trong lúc tôi bị đóng băng nhưng mà, um, làm thế nào mà…”

“HYDRA có nguồn quỹ riêng, Steve; và công nghệ của chúng nằm ngoài sự hiểu biết thông thường. Chúng tạo ra phôi bằng DNA của cả hai hay chỉ của James. Tôi không biết chắc là của ai nhưng thật sự thì, tôi cũng không muốn biết”. Cô đang đùa và Steve mỉm cười trước khi anh chợt nhớ ra HYDRA lấy AND của Bucky bằng cách nào và phải thở thật sâu trước khi bị mất bình tĩnh.

“Babicheva chỉ là người mẹ trên lý thuyết thôi, và cô ta không có liên hệ gì đến Grant cả. Cô cướp thằng bé, bỏ trốn và dùng mọi cách để bảo vệ nó. Tôi biết là HYDRA huấn luyện nó dùng vũ khí nhưng có vẻ như cô ta cũng dạy cho thằng bé một số kỹ thuật của gián điệp.”

“Như im lặng và lẩn trốn?” Anh nói dứt khoát.

“Đúng. Và cả ngôn ngữ nữa. James bảo thằng bé biết cả tiếng Anh và tiếng Nga”.

“Chúng tôi cũng đoán thế”, Steve nhún vai, “Nó không nói, nên tôi không biết nó hiểu những gì, nhưng thằng bé phản ứng lại với cả hai ngôn ngữ”.

“Tôi đoán nó chơi trốn tìm rất giỏi”, Natasha nói vẻ không vui.

“Ừm, đúng”, Steve không thể che giấu sự chán nản trong giọng anh. Anh ước gì anh chưa bao giờ biết những điều kinh khủng mà con anh trải qua. Còn bao nhiêu người mà anh yêu quý mà HYDRA muốn làm hại chứ?

“Sẽ ổn thôi, Steve”, Natasha nói nhẹ nhàng. “Đứa bé đó là một chiến binh nhí. Nhất định là vậy. Nó được tạo ra từ những gì mạnh mẽ nhất mà.” Cô cười và Steve rên rỉ.

“Steve”. Bucky hét lên từ ban công. “Thằng bé ky hiệu gì đó mà tớ không hiểu. Cậu mang cuốn sách ra đây được không?”

“Cảm ơn, Natasha”, Steve nói vẻ biết ơn, “Tôi phải đi rồi.”

“Chăm sóc họ nhé”, cô nói, “cả hai người bọn họ”

Đó là thứ dễ dàng để hứa nhất trên thế giới này.


End file.
